A Part of Something Special
by FinchelForever2011
Summary: Rachel doesn't have many friends and also lacks confidence at school, as a result she ends up joining Brownies on the suggestion of Hiram. This is a mostly AU story & the rating might go up for later chapters.
1. Brownie Berry & Cub Scout Hudson

Everyone who already knew Rachel Berry would notice that she had a lot of trouble fitting in and making her own friends. But all that was about to change (or so she hoped) because Hiram had suggested this fun extra curricular activity for her to go to known as "Brownies". As Rachel put on her brand new brown short skirt, bright yellow jumper with the words "Brownie" written on the front in brown letters and her empty sash, she felt a wave of excitement come over her as she looked at herself in her pink bedroom mirror on it was written "Rachel Berry" which happened to have 2 gold stars next to it.

Rachel had always been a firm believer that "being a part of something makes you special", so this was a perfect opportunity to test her theory and besides wearing the Brownie uniform already made her feel a sense of belonging that she was lacking at school.

Rachel walked down the stairs to her two fathers Hiram & Leroy. As she did so she was already smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hello Fathers" Rachel said.

"Hey if it isn't my gold star!" Hiram exclaimed.

"Are you ready for your first Brownie meeting?" Leroy asked.

"You betcha, I've never been so excited" Rachel answered.

They drove to the nearest Brownie meeting. Hiram & Leroy got out of the car with Rachel and each of them held onto Rachel's hand.

Eventually they arrived in an enormous hall which was full of other girls who were about Rachel's age running around having fun.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?", Leroy asked.

Rachel shook her head enthusiastically "Yes I'll be fine, thank you for bringing me my wonderful daddies".

Rachel gave them both a kiss on the cheek & a hug then Hiram & Leroy left the room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs Hudson but you shall call me Brown Owl" said the middle aged woman.

She continued to speak "I notice we have a new recruit among us and what's your name dear?"

"Rachel Berry"

Brown Owl gave Rachel a friendly smile and then turned towards the other members of the club: "Now I want everyone in this group to make Rachel feel as welcome as possible, will you all make sure of this?".

"Yes Brown Owl" the other Brownies practically shouted.

"Right so now we can play games" said Brown Owl "Everyone get into teams of two".

They all got into teams of two & started to play football together. Truth be told, when Rachel first heard the words "football" it sent her into an immediate sense of panic because sports had never been her thing at all. She was always picked last for sports in PE because everyone thought she was useless. However, as soon as Rachel started to play football she realised the people who picked her last were actually wrong because she was actually good at football. Rachel ended up scoring 2 goals and as a result gained her team a victory.

Time flew by so quickly and after a while it was time for everyone to go home.

"Goodnight Brown Owl" they all chorused before leaving the hall.

Rachel had to wait a while for her dads to pick her up, so she talked to Brown Owl for a bit.

While they were talking, a rather small, brown haired boy happened to come into the hall at that moment in time. Rachel noticed that he was wearing a cub scout uniform which she now noticed took place in the same building as Brownies.

"I'll be back in a minute Finn, I just have to hand this hat into lost property" Brown Owl said to him.

Brown Owl wandered off and left the two of them alone together.

Finn slumped down onto an available mattress. He started to stare at Rachel and then he looked away a little, knowing that it might make her feel uncomfortable if he continued to do so.

"Finn, that's a nice name" said Rachel.

Finn shifted his feet a little before looking back up again.

"Urm... thanks" he replied "My full name is Finn... Hudson".

Finn started to stare at the ceiling, then he looked down again and asked "What's your name?".

She reached out her hand to shake his "My name is Rachel Berry". They shook each others hand. Finn smiled at her with a lopsided smile and said "That's such an awesome name".

The two managed to talk for what seemed like hours on end before Hiram & Leroy came to collect her. Eventually Hiram & Leroy came to the doorway of the hall. Rachel saw them both, so she turned towards the door & waved at Finn to say goodbye. "Well I better be going, see you again soon Finn".

"Did you enjoy your time at Brownies my little gold star?" Hiram asked her.

"Yes daddy, I've already made so many friends" Rachel responded.

"That's extremely good news, I'm so happy for you sweetheart" Leroy answered.

They continued to chatter amongst themselves on the way out to the car. The last thing that Finn happened to see from the mattress he was sitting on was Rachel jumping up and down with excitement.

On the car journey home, Finn thought a lot about Rachel. His first impression of Rachel Berry was that she was extremely nice, enthusiastic and determined. He then realised that he was probably way too awkward with her on their first meeting and at first this appeared to confuse Finn because he wasn't like this with any of the other people that he'd met.

The more that Finn pondered on his thoughts of Rachel, he couldn't help but feel that there was a lot more to her then he already knew. She was just so... what's the word... beautiful, yes that was it. It was in that moment that Finn Hudson realised he might have feelings for Rachel Berry.


	2. Cheerio Berry & Spanish Hudson

Cheerio Berry & Spanish Hudson (Chapter 2)

It was their first day of high school and Rachel Berry was already a Cheerio. In some ways Finn felt really happy for her because she was getting what she had wanted for so long… acceptance. It had been 10 years since he had met Rachel & after all these years he still kept his feelings to himself.

Every so often Finn would get a constant nagging sensation in the back of his head to tell Rachel how he felt about her. But he always ignored it because in all the years he'd ever known her... there was a never a right time to express how he felt and now she was a Cheerio... he felt he'd lost his chance and she'd never go out with him... cheerleaders don't date losers, it's basic high school rules.

Also, it was a mute point how he felt for this moment in time because now Rachel had a popular jock boyfriend whose name was Jesse. They had met one another over the summer and had been going out for at least 4 months.

Every so often Finn would look over at Rachel, only to notice that they were practically making out in the school hallway. It made Finn sick to the stomach and he always pretended not to see them but it hurt like hell.

Rachel said to Jesse "Well I better be going to Spanish, cya later".

Jesse gave her one last kiss and said "I look forward to it".

Finn resisted the urge to make a gagging noise as Rachel walked up to him.

"Hi Finn, ready to go to Spanish" Rachel asked him.

"Yep" Finn answered.

Finn's favourite class was Spanish because it was his best subject. Also, it was the only class he sat next to Rachel in. Mr Schuester kept asking Rachel questions but she really didn't have a clue what the answers were and Finn would always have to step in and help her out.

Rachel then walked out of the classroom crying and Finn rushed to her side.

"What's the matter Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just this damn Spanish class" Rachel responded.

Finn shook his head to show he was listening.

"Well it's just that I'm really struggling with Spanish as you already know. But I've had to talk to Principal Figgins this morning. He says if I don't improve Finn, that I'm gonna fail academically and I'll get kicked out" answered Rachel.

"Don't cry Rach", Finn said as he patted her on the shoulder, searching for exactly the right words to say to her so he didn't set off the waterworks. He hated seeing Rachel cry because it made him get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Eventually an idea came to him... how could he have been so blind and stupid enough to not suggest it in the first place.

"Urm Rach", he said as he smiled at her. "How about I help you with your Spanish, that way you can stay at Mckinley and you won't get kicked out".

It seemed to work as Rachel had already stopped crying.

"Really thanks Finn you're such a good friend" said Rachel as she gave him a hug.

Finn always loved her hugs, no matter how long they lasted he always felt at ease in her arms and as cheesy as it sounded... it felt like he belonged there, like Rachel was his home. The only bad thing about this was when the hug ended, he wanted to be in her arms again, only to remember that she already had a boyfriend and it felt like he was being punched in the gut a thousand times over.

When the hug eventually broke, there was an awkward silence between the two for a little bit. Then Finn spoke again, "I'm glad to help, is this weekend any good?" Finn asked her.

"Yep it is see you then Finn", she waved goodbye and walked down the corridor to meet Jesse again.

A few days later Rachel arrived early for her first Spanish session with Finn. They decided to work in the living room with no distractions so that Rachel could learn better. After about an hour Rachel had learnt about two weeks worth of vocabulary and her pronunciation was extremely accurate.

When they arrived back at school on Monday, even Mr Schuester was shocked at the progress that Rachel had made. He'd gone from having one great pupil at Spanish to two.

Rachel and Finn continued to have Spanish sessions at the weekend. But this was starting to annoy Jesse a little. Jesse walked up to Rachel and Finn and asked "Can I have a word with you?". "Urm sure you can" Rachel answered as she waved goodbye to Finn.

"So, I hear you're doing well in Spanish" said Jesse.

"Yeah, I kinda need to improve if I'm gonna stay in this school" said Rachel.

"Oh so that's why you're spending so much time with loser Hudson then" spat Jesse.

"Jesse don't be rude about him, he's one of my best friends" exclaimed Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I don't know what came over me" said Jesse.

"Maybe jealousy and you've got no reason to be jealous anyway… I only want you", Rachel said as she kissed him.

"That's good to hear". Jesse paused before speaking again. He then whispered to her... "Urm Rachy, I've got something to tell you... see my parents are gonna be away this Saturday... they are spending a week in New York and are going to see a stage show... meaning that we'd have the place to ourselves... maybe you could come over and then we could maybe order in, rent a movie and not watch it, if you get my drift".

He smirked at her in a rather seductive manner, hoping that Rachel would get the hint.

"Jesse, I'd love to, what time shall I come over" answered Rachel

"7:00pm" stated Jesse.

"Okay I'll see you then" Rachel gave him another kiss goodbye and walked off.

The next Saturday finally came, which meant another Spanish session for Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel looked incredibly nervous as she went into Finn's house and even kept looking at her watch.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine, it's just Jesse… he seems a little jealous of you" Rachel answered.

Finn gulped before quickly responding with "Why is that exactly?".

"I assume he thinks we're up to... you know... certain stuff... I told him we weren't though" answered Rachel.

"Oh" exclaimed Finn as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Finn then turned back to the Spanish textbook in his hand and started talking in Spanish again. He began to ask Rachel a question but he stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed Rachel was staring at him and not only that... but it was different to the way that she normally looked at him, her eyes were wide and looked incredibly loving towards him.

"What is it Rachel?" Finn asked her.

"It's just you… I've never noticed how incredibly hot you are" Rachel continued to stare at him.

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing and continued to stare at Rachel in disbelief.

There was a moment's pause before anyone spoke again and Finn was the one to eventually break the silence.

"Rachel you know you can kiss me if you want to" Finn told her.

"I want to" Rachel responded.

The kiss started off as slow and sensual but became extremely heated very quickly. At this point, Finn decided to turn IPOD on to try and muffle what was going on in the room. The song he turned it onto just so happened to be "Teenage Dream".

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down. Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine._

They broke for air again but they couldn't stop for long... as their lips met once again in a fiery kiss. Finn was beginning to feel up Rachel's Cheerio uniform and Rachel clawed at Finn's shirt as they kissed.

The two began to get off the sofa.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

Finn stopped and looked at her beautiful brown eyes, "Rach, I don't wanna be the bad guy here but are you sure about this... you do have a boyfriend". Rachel nibbled his neck and mumbled "Finn, I want this more than anything in the whole world... now shut up and kiss me".

Finn kissed her again, this kiss being even more intense as their tongues battled for dominance and started seeking entrance.

As they continued to kiss, "By the way call me Hudson"... escaped Finn's lips.

Rachel smirked seductively at him and said in a husky voice, "Okay Hudson, but you know what I want you do to do"...

Finn murmured "What babe?"

Rachel clawed at his shirt again, "I want you to lose that shirt Hudson".

_We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever_

As Finn took his shirt off, he pushed Rachel onto the sofa.

"I like it when you call me babe, Hudson".

"Well that's good cuz I'll never get tired of calling you it", Finn said as he leapt back onto the couch, pinning himself against Rachel.

"I like the way you feel against me Hudson, but I really need you to unzip me now", she whispered into his earlobe.

Finn undid the zipper incredibly slowly. He'd never in his wildest dreams imagined this moment, but it just felt so right. Rachel Berry was in his living room, wearing nothing but a black bra.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, lets runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

They continued to kiss one another. Rachel tried to move her head upwards and wrapped her arms around Finn as she kissed him.

_My heart stops when you look at me, _

They were still kissing one another and now they were in nothing but their underwear.

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

Finn began to nibble at Rachel's neck, they kissed and broke for air again.

_This is real, so take a chance_

Rachel backed towards the sofa while Finn leaned over her. Their lips met for a 4th time and this time Finn heard Rachel moan his name. He looked at her again and noticed her mouth was an "O" shape.

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Eventually they collapsed on the sofa, feeling extremely exhausted.

"Best Spanish session ever, eh Rachel?" Finn asked her.

Rachel smirked at him "Yeah it really was".

Rachel's alarm on her watch went off, it was 5:00pm meaning that she only had two hours before she was supposed to meet Jesse at his house.

"Finn, I'm so sorry... I've gotta go!".

Finn helped her put her clothes back on and gave her one last kiss before she left. As Rachel left, Finn collapsed onto the sofa again… after all this time, Rachel Berry had feelings for him. It felt good to know he wasn't the only one. He grinned even more as he realised Rachel had lied to Jesse about the two of them. Boy was this getting good.


	3. Problems for Cheerio Berry

Problems for Cheerio Berry (Chapter 3)

A few weeks later, Rachel walked down the corridor in McKinley. She arrived extremely late for her Spanish class and when Mr Schuester asked why she was late, she simply said that she had overslept and it wouldn't happen again. She then took her seat next to Finn but whenever he tried to talk to her she wouldn't answer him back.

When the lesson ended, Rachel tried to run out of the room and down the corridor but she bumped into Jesse instead.

"Hey Rachy, slow down… where are you off to" asked Jesse.

"Urm… sorry Jesse I've left one of my books in the library and I need it for 4th period" answered Rachel.

"Well I can get it for you if you want" said Jesse.

"No thanks Jesse, I'll get it myself but I'll see you later okay" replied Rachel.

And with that, she ran off in the direction of the library. However, Rachel was not actually going to the library, because the book she needed was in her locker. It was simply a red herring to get away from Jesse.

After making sure he was far enough away from her, Rachel ran into the girls bathroom and then started to throw up a lot. Eventually she decided to go and see the school nurse. When Rachel went into the nurse's office, she made up another excuse and said she had a really bad stomach virus. She also asked if she could have a note so that she could go home. The nurse got a pen out and wrote her a note, Rachel thanked her for it and off she went. However, Rachel had not told the nurse that she wasn't going home though.

Rachel ran as fast as she could out of the school building, making an effort to keep her head down to stop her from bumping into Finn or Jesse again, this wasn't at all in her nature as she really hated avoiding people… least of all her best friend and boyfriend, but she had to be sure.

After she got outside, Rachel took one quick glance around the corner to make sure that no-one was watching her. Then she walked into the chemists. She scrolled the shelves until she found the pregnancy test section and rather hesitantly picked up a blue pregnancy test. Rachel walked over to the counter and handed the money over. The woman at the counter happened to eye her suspiciously, but after noticing how nervous Rachel was she immediately handed over a paper bag. Not to mention that it wasn't her business to pry anyway thought Rachel.

As Rachel left the chemists, she clutched the tiny paper bag in her right hand. Now, Rachel had another problem to deal with… where was she going to take the test. She panicked again and looked at her pink watch; the time was now 11:00am meaning that her parents would be at home so that was a definite no.

Without any other options, Rachel decided to sneak back into McKinley and take the pregnancy test in the girls' bathroom. She went into an empty cubicle and took the blue pregnancy test out of the chemist bag. Then she took the pregnancy test and after a few minutes, Rachel looked down at the test. She told herself to relax; trying to calm herself down by saying the test was going to come out as negative.

But it did her no good and as Rachel Berry looked down at the test, there were two lines… it was positive. She broke down in tears and clutched herself tightly, rocking back and forth, just wishing this wasn't happening to her. She couldn't see how this had happened, seeing as whenever she had sex she was sure to wear protection. Cheerio Rachel Berry was now pregnant and worst of all; she did not know who the father was.


	4. Pregnant Cheerio Berry informs Hudson

Pregnant Cheerio Berry informs Hudson (Chapter 4)

Rachel was still crying she didn't know how many hours it'd been since she had started but she knew that she would have to pull herself together or she'd be in here forever. Rachel was about to reach into her pocket for her mobile, when she realised that her mobile was actually still in her locker. She heaved a deep sigh and nearly started to panic again. Suddenly there was a tap on her cubicle door and a voice spoke to her.

"Rach, is that you?" the voice asked.

Rachel immediately recognised that voice, "Yes, Finn it is me". Her voice still seemed a bit shaky no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

"Are you okay Rach?" he asked.

After a moment's pause, Rachel decided to unlock the cubicle door.

Finn's heart nearly smashed into pieces when he saw her, as she still had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Rach, what's the matter, you're practically shaking... here have my jacket" Finn said as he walked over to her.

"Thanks Finn" Rachel told him.

There was another pause before Rachel spoke again. "Finn... I don't know how to tell you this... but I've got to... *clears throat* I'm so sorry for this... I'm pregnant Finn".

Rachel held up the positive pregnancy test and waved it at him; she then wrapped it up toilet paper and threw it extremely hard into an available bin.

"Oh Rach, come here... you have nothing to be sorry for... I mean these things do happen"...

"They aren't meant to happen to me... Finn I used protection"...

"But Rach, protection only works 99% of the time"...

"Even if that's the case... it still doesn't excuse what I did... I had sex with both you and Jesse. Now I don't even know which of you the father is... I'm a total screw up and I've ruined everything"...

"Rach, look at me... you are not a screw up and you haven't ruined everything".

"But Finn how am I going to tell Jesse... what if he reacts badly... most people have a stigma when it comes to teenage pregnancies and I've only told you so far... I don't want the whole school knowing... they'll just make assumptions about me... my reputation will go down the toilet... I'll be bullied again Finn... I don't want to go back to that way of living"

"Rach, you will find a way of telling Jesse. If he reacts badly then you are better off without him. If your reputation does go down the swanny then I'll be there for you regardless and I will give you 100% support with everything. You should also know that I've known you for 10 years and as a result if anyone insults you or this unborn baby... I will kick their ass; I mean what best friends are for right".

Rachel said "Thanks Finn, that's really chivalrous of you". She then tried to hold back a laugh, but the imagery of Finn kicking someone's ass just because they insulted her was hysterical. Suddenly, the two of them were both laughing hysterically and were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Finn loved hearing Rachel laugh, it was contagious and always lit up the room. It was just one of the many things that he loved about Rachel Berry.

After a while, Finn stopped laughing and pulled Rachel into a hug. When the hug came to an end, Finn decided to speak again.

"So, Rach... do you want me to take you back home now?" Finn asked her.

Rachel responded "I think so Finn... but what about your classes?"

"Well"... Finn pointed to Rachel's watch ... its lunch time now and my 4th & 5th lessons have both been cancelled... so I'm all yours".

"Thank you Finn".

The two went out of McKinley together and made the long journey to Rachel's house, talking and laughing along the way.

Eventually they arrived at Rachel's house. Finn greeted Rachel's dads and the two of them went upstairs together.

"What you wanna do now Rach?"

"Well, I was thinking of putting on my favourite film to cheer me up"

Finn smirked, "That means Funny Girl".

"You remembered?" Rachel asked him.

"I sure did, like I'd forget my best friend's favourite film"

"You have an extremely good memory Finn especially as I told you that the first time I met you".

"Yeah well since when have I ever struggled to remember stuff of importance?" said Finn.

"Urm... never actually, in which case... you are one of the cleverest people that I've ever met and I admire you for it".

Rachel popped Funny Girl into the VCR and snuggled next to Finn. After a little while, they both feel asleep together. A few hours went past when suddenly they were awoken by a huge knock at the door.

Rachel woke up with a start and ejected Funny Girl from the VCR as it was now finished. Finn also jumped off the bed.

"Who the heck is that" asked Rachel rhetorically

Leroy shouted upstairs "Rachel are you up there... it's Jesse".

Rachel felt a pang in her heart, she was still scared and she just wanted more time to tell him about her pregnancy. But now she was going to have to inform him anyway.

"I'll be there in a second, can you get him a drink or something" Rachel asked them.

"Are you going to be okay Rach?"

"I think so; I was going to have to tell him sooner or later wasn't I?"

"Sure, well you can text me if you need me" Finn said.

"I will, thanks for being here Finn".

The two shared a hug before Rachel opened the window for him.

"Tell your dads I said bye okay".

Rachel gave him one last peck on the cheek before Finn snuck out of her bedroom window.

As Finn walked home, he began to wonder what his actual relationship with Rachel actually was. He knew that they were best friends but that peck on the cheek just came from nowhere and didn't really feel like a friendship thing. The other thing to question this was the fact they had both fallen asleep when watching Funny Girl and not only that but he could have sworn that he had felt their hands being entwined with one another before they rushed off the bed.

He then got his mobile out and turned it on, just in case Rachel needed to contact him. Next, he put his mobile into a gadget by his bedside table which would flash red if Rachel did decide to speak to him. Then Finn sat down, pulled out a journal from his drawer and decided to write in it.

After he left, Rachel shut the window and proceeded to walk downstairs. Her heart was still pounding but she needed to tell him.

Rachel decided to pour herself a glass of water from the kitchen, muttering comforting words under her breath. She then brought in her glass of water and sat in the dining room next to Jesse, there was a silence between the two as she prepared herself for the life changing conversation that was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheerio Berry Informs St James, Hiram & Leroy (Chapter 5)

"So Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her water to try and calm herself down.

"Well I just wanted to see you because you seemed a little off with me in school and I did try checking up on you at lunch time by ringing your mobile, but it went straight to voicemail... so I thought that's a little strange I wonder if she's left it in her locker... so I opened up your locker and there it was... then I decided to bring it to you in case you needed it".

Oh shoot, Rachel thought... she had forgotten that she'd given him her locker combination.

She hesitated a little before quickly saying "Thank you Jesse, I don't know where I'd be without you".

"You're welcome, Rachy, did you know that your textbook was in there as well?"

"No I didn't", said Rachel.

She bit her lip and Jesse could tell she was lying...

"Rachy, I know that you knew it was in there, we've been dating for about 4 months now and I can tell when you're lying, I just want you to tell me what the problem is and why you lied about it. I just don't like being left out of the loop and I'm really concerned for you".

Rachel took another sip of water and decided that this was the moment to tell him.

"Jesse, I'm sorry... I didn't go to the library... I went to the girls' bathroom..."

"Why were you going to the girls' bathroom?" Jesse asked

"Well I went in there because I was feeling really sick... I was throwing up all over the place... so then I decided to go and see the school nurse... I pretended to have a stomach virus"

"I bet she tried to give you ice for the pain" joked Jesse

Rachel decided to ignore him and carry on... "I got her to write me a note so I could go home... but when she wrote me one... I didn't go home... I went to the chemists across the road... got a test... came back to school and took it in the girls' bathroom... only to find out it that the test was positive Jesse... I'm pregnant".

Jesse sat for several minutes with his mouth wide open like a guppy fish.

"Jesse, speak to me please!" said Rachel after experiencing a very long silence.

After a while Jesse got up to give her a hug, it was a bit of an awkward hug to say the least.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I just needed a bit of time to get my act into gear, urm Jesse..."

"Because you were unsure how I'd react, right?" said Jesse

"Well yes, but Jesse... I need to tell you something else now and I'm not sure if you are going to like it... but you really do need to know".

Jesse sank back into his chair.

"Well, the thing is... with my pregnancy... I'm not entirely sure who the father is"...

Rachel looked back at Jesse and decided to pause again to prepare herself for his inevitable interruption.

"You don't know who the father is?" Jesse asked with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Well... the night we... you know... I had another..." said Rachel

"Rachel, stop right there... I know what you're saying and no I do not want to hear it... let me guess... the other one was loser Hudson?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop insulting my best friend?" yelled Rachel.

"Take that as a yes then... how could you Rachy... after all we've been through together... I thought I was enough for you... I was clearly mistaken..."

"Don't you think that I've been dreading this day Jesse St James?, it isn't exactly a picnic for me having to tell you this... I'm sorry Jesse... I never wanted to hurt you... but I had to tell you... I couldn't carry on lying to you... now can we just pretend this little incident ever happened and you can help me... please stay with me Jesse... I need you"...

"You should've thought about that before you jumped into bed with loser Hudson"...

"Jesse please don't do this, I love you" said Rachel, tears yet again forming in her eyes.

"No you don't, you are nothing but a grade A slut Rachel Berry and I regret ever going out with you... good luck with raising your illegitimate unborn child... I'm done with you".

With that, Jesse slammed the door of the Berry household. Rachel continued to cry and Hiram and Leroy came in to comfort her.

"Oh my poor child, come here" Leroy said to her as he gave her a hug.

Hiram tried to wipe her tears away with a gold star handkerchief... "Cheer up my little gold star; it's not the end of the world".

"But Daddies, I'm pregnant"...

"We know Rachel, we heard the argument from all the way upstairs and to be honest it came as a bit of a shock to us at first... but we are your parents... it's our job to support you when the going gets rough" said Leroy.

"Thank you, I mean deep down I always knew that you'd support me but it's just Jesse doesn't understand... he was so cruel to call me what he did, it seemed like he was deliberately trying to hurt me and I don't get why he would do that after all we've been through" said Rachel.

"Well then, my little gold star... he doesn't deserve you" said Hiram.

"That's what Finn said" said Rachel.

"Finn was always a smart lad" remarked Leroy.

"Yes he was" said Hiram.

"Of course he still is" said Rachel, as she started to think about Finn the more she started to smile a little.

"I'm sure that he's smart enough to support you my little gold star" said Hiram, "no matter what happens between you and Jesse".

"Yes, I'm sure he will as he actually told me that he would and of all the things Finn is, a liar isn't one of them. In fact, Finn told me that if needed he would if anyone was nasty about me or the unborn baby, he'd kick their ass".

Hiram and Leroy laughed.

"Sounds like you've got a great friend there Rachel, he seems to care about you deeply" said Hiram.

"Yes I suppose he does, that's why I'm extremely lucky to have him as a best friend" said Rachel.

Hiram and Leroy took turns to speak to her again.

"Sweetie, I need to ask you something and you don't have to answer right away... but what are you going to do once the baby gets here?" asked Leroy.

"I'm still not sure, but if I'm honest my decision might depend on who the father turns out to be" answered Rachel.

"And do you know yet who you want the biological father of this child to be?" asked Hiram.

"I'm still not sure, it's just so complicated... Jesse I've been dating for roughly 4 months and I'm now a bit unclear as to how I feel about him because even if he hurt me he still means a lot to me... then there's Finn... my best friend who I've known for such a long time... I just don't know anymore, I've screwed up"

"You haven't screwed up sweetie" Leroy told her.

"Well why does love have to be so complicated?" said Rachel in frustration.

"I think I'll answer this one... you see love always tends to be complicated simply because it's a matter of the heart my little gold star... but you'll work it out eventually... these things just take time to click into place" said Hiram.

"But what am I going to do when it comes to having my baby scan?" asked Rachel.

"We'll go with you... the hospital can do some tests to find out who the dad is and when you find out, you might feel better about the whole situation" said Leroy.

"No matter who you end up choosing or what you decide to do about this baby, we'll support you 100%" added Hiram.

"Thanks, I'm ever so glad to have you as my parents" said Rachel.

"And we're extremely proud to have you as our daughter and we always will" said Hiram.

There was a silence broken by Leroy, who now had tears in his eye.

"Are you okay Lee?" asked Hiram "your eyes appear to be tearing up".

"It's nothing; it's just my medication for my extremely dry eyes" said Leroy.

After seeing this, they all laughed a little and without warning Rachel pulled them in for a group hug. They stood like this for a while, bracing themselves for what was about to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - More problems for Cheerio Berry & Finn makes a stand

It was another day at McKinley for Rachel. As she made her way down the corridor, she began to notice that everyone was staring at her and in all honesty it was starting to creep her out so she tried to avoid eye contact with any of them. Truth be told Rachel had no idea why everyone was staring at her and it was the most weird thing, everyone in the corridor was in deep conversations with their own friends but then every so often they would turn to face Rachel and she could swear that she had heard whispering and pointing both of which were directed at her.

Rachel found the whole experience rather insane but she made her way to her locker and smiled when she saw Finn was already beside it.

"Hi Rach, how are you feeling?" asked Finn

"I'm okay Finn, thanks for asking" replied Rachel

Finn smiled at her and then decided to ask her another question "Have you had the scan yet?"

Rachel answered him "Not yet, I will be having it soon though"

"Who's taking you?" asked Finn

"Well my dad's have said they would take me" Rachel answered

"Awesome, that makes sense seeing as the father thing is complicated… urm… do you know if you're going to keep the baby yet?" Finn decided to ask her.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I've decided that I'm going to find out who the father is before I make any rash decisions, it's for the best" Rachel told him.

Finn kept the fact that he hoped that the dad was him to himself.

"I suppose so" he shifted awkwardly again, "so then there's the Cheerios situation…"

"Oh that… I've decided to see Ms Sylvester today and offer my resignation… someone else can always have my spot" Rachel answered as she took her books out of her locker.

However, as Rachel turned to take her books out of her locker, the books fell onto the floor and scattered everywhere. Everyone started to laugh at Rachel but they both tried to ignore it, as Finn immediately went to help Rachel pick her books up.

Shortly afterwards, the situation begun to get worse and as the laughter continued a voice that Rachel recognised was coming down from the corridor.

"Hey guys, look who we've got here… it's the knocked up slut… you know her as Cheerio Rachel and joy of joys there's loser Hudson with her… c'mon everyone you know the chant… what is she?"

"Slut slut slut slut slut" they all chanted.

Rachel said nothing but one look in her eyes… that was all he needed to tell it was getting to her.

So Finn stood up and turned to face Jesse as well as the crowd.

"Hey… don't you dare talk to Rach that way"

"I think you'll find I can speak to her anyway I feel like seeing as she was idiotic enough to sleep with both of us" replied Jesse

"Oh silly me… the ones who use protection are idiotic sluts… give me a break Jesse, you're a joke… you know for someone who has the middle name "Saint" you'd think you would be more Christian about the whole thing… but you know what I think… you're nothing but a jackass as well as a coward" said Finn

"I'm not a jackass or a coward" Jesse told him

"Oh… so you were dating about 4 months… then you chose to abandon Rach when she told you about her pregnancy that certainly seems like an act of cowardice to me" said Finn

"I'm warning you loser Hudson…"

"What you gonna do about it… you gonna hit me or something?" asked Finn

"Finn don't" pleaded Rachel

"Oh isn't this precious guys… the knocked up cheerleader doesn't want loser Hudson to get hurt… it's like she has feelings for him or something". Pass me a sick bucket.

Finn turned back around to Rachel who was trying her hardest not to let it get to her but he couldn't help but notice how quickly she had stopped talking when Jesse mentioned the fact that she might have feelings for him, but it was a joke directed to hurt her… surely she didn't have feelings for him.

Deciding not to dwell on it, he decided to carry on his argument with Jesse instead.

"Leave her alone Jesse St. Sucks… we all know that you're the bad guy here, so quit playing games… you know what I think, you are all talk and no action… have you heard of a phrase called empty threats… might wanna get a dictionary as you seem to be the king of that"

With this Jesse had had enough and he lunged forward to hit Finn, who ducked just in time. Jesse ended up hitting his hand on the locker behind him.

"Ouch" yelled Jesse "you'll pay for this loser Hudson". He then turned towards his football friends… "I think it's time to put Plan B into action am I right guys?" the football team let out a grunt of approval and they all took out some slushies and aimed it at Rachel. Despite nearly being punched in the face by Jesse, Finn knew he had to react quickly. For all he knew the slushie could do some damage to Rachel and the baby and he couldn't let that happen. He dived in front of the slushie without hesitation.

Finn would be lying if he said the slushie didn't hurt, it stung like a thousand flea bites and was colder than the coldest ice cream but he knew it'd be worth it… just to save Rachel from the pain and humiliation of being slushied… truth be told he would do anything for Rachel no matter what situation she happened to be in.

"I believe our work here is done well losers we're off to football practice… see you later". Jesse and his team-mates started high fiving one another and patting each other on the back… it was like they had just won the football championship.

As the crowd dispersed Finn yelled after them that they should all be ashamed of themselves and Rachel walked up to him.

"Oh my god, Finn are you okay?" Rachel asked with a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"I'm fine Rach" Finn replied

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked him

"Urm 5" answered Finn

"You hesitated" said Rachel

"Yes I did… but I'm fine Rach… honest" answered Finn

"Well even so, you're coming with me Finn Hudson" said Rachel

"Where are we going?" asked Finn.

"To clean you off" answered Rachel

Rachel guided him into the girl's bathroom and tried to wipe the slushie off him.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me" said Rachel

"But I really wanted to protect you, I don't want to break a promise to you ever" said Finn

"Well thank you Finn, I really appreciate it especially as you are the first person to stick up for me" mumbled Rachel.

"Wait, I'm the first person to stick up for you?" Finn exclaimed as he nearly hit his head on the sink.

"Yes" Rachel said as she continued to clean the slushie off him, "come to mention it it's not really that much of a surprise seeing as I've known you the longest out of all my male relationships of which there's only been two…".

"I guess" said Finn

"To be honest it was Jesse who taught me that you should always be strong enough to defend yourself" said Rachel

"Jesse is a jerk… but then I guess you knew that already" said Finn

"I thought he'd be different that's all… you know kind and warm like he always used to be… I mean a baby does change everything… but I don't know why he has to be like this… he was off with me way before this baby incident… and he's not at all like you Finn you're chivalrous"…

Finn smiled at her "Thanks, I'm really glad I'm not like him or we wouldn't be friends"

"Finn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I know you promised to protect me but I still want to know why you took that slushie for me"

"Urm well you're my friend and I…" answered Finn

"Oh" replied Rachel as she tried to clean the slushie from his eyes

Finn had no idea why she had cut him off from what he was about to say as he wasn't just going to say because they were friends. He was just trying to get his words into place so he didn't scare her off. She seemed upset about something and then it dawned on him was it because Finn had only called her a friend… this was the second time the thought had dawned on him that day… but surely it was just his imagination.

As Rachel continued to wipe the slushie off Finn, her mind also started to wander as she stared down at him.

Wow, he's so handsome, so cute and to top that he's chivalrous, he'd look after you well you know it and stop it Rachel, you can't deal with another rejection. You heard him, he said you were his friend nothing more nothing less. You will make the decision after the appointment. You need to be 100% sure.

It had now been at least five minutes since Rachel had cleaned the slushie off Finn. They were meant to be off the chairs and out of the bathroom by now. But Rachel couldn't stop staring into his eyes and neither could he. It was like they were being pulled towards each other by an invisible magnet or some sort of tether.

There was a moment's pause between them both. Then Finn and Rachel slowly leaned forward towards one another. Their lips were inches away from each other. None of them wanted to make the first move. But the awkwardness began to get too much to bear and they clearly appeared to want it as much as the other did. Their lips met in a slow sensual kiss as the world appeared to melt away for a moment.


	7. Cheerio Berry Resigns

Chapter 7 - Cheerio Berry Resigns

As the bell rang the kiss came to an abrupt end. Rachel ran off towards the door not uttering a single word to Finn. She couldn't believe that she'd actually kissed him, especially in the girl's bathroom.

I was only trying to wipe the slushie off him, but that kiss came from nowhere… did it mean something… do I actually have feelings for him or do I simply have rebound feelings from my troubles with Jesse… does he have feelings for me or is it just because I'm a Cheerio? thought Rachel.

Trying to block these thoughts out of her mind, she walked until she reached a door that said "Sue's Office". Rachel knocked at the door and sighed a little as she waited for an answer.

"Yes come in" said Sue.

Rachel went into her office and took the only seat available seat next to Sue's desk.

There was a few moments of silence before anyone actually spoke again.

"R is there something you need to tell me or is this going to be a colossal waste of my time?" asked Sue.

"Ms Sylvester, I want to offer my resignation as Head Cheerio" exclaimed Rachel.

"Oh… well R, I'm not really surprised" said Sue.

"I take it you know the reason why then Ms Sylvester?" asked Rachel.

"Yes I do, I heard the chanting in the corridor" answered Sue. "But you should know this, I'm not angry at you".

"You're not?" asked Rachel

"Not really, by resigning it means that I can get a replacement quicker" said Sue.

"Well I did resign for the benefit of the team" announced Rachel.

"That's good to know" added Sue.

"I'd better be going then" informed Rachel.

Sue continued to speak "Urm R, you will have to hand your uniform back in".

Rachel told her "I know, I just so happened to bring a spare change of clothes today. I'm now going to get changed".

Rachel composed herself as she left Sue's office and got a plastic bag which contained clothes in it from her locker.

She then walked into the girl's bathroom again, ensuring that Finn had left before going into an empty cubicle to change. Rachel opened up the plastic bag, hung her clothes on an available hook and placed the bag on the floor. She picked out a red t-shirt with a robin on it, a pair of blue jeans and some pink and white trainers.

Rachel placed her Cheerios uniform into the bag and picked it up. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair. Then she left the bathroom and headed to Sue's office again.

"Here you go Ms Sylvester", Rachel said as she handed over the uniform.

"Thank you R, you can always come back next year" Sue told her.

"I'll consider it" answered Rachel "Is that all Ms Sylvester?"

"Not quite, can you sing?" asked Sue.

"I'm not really sure" said Rachel "Why do you ask?"

"Glee Club is low on members and school-wise you need more support with your pregnancy, I've only been your coach for a little while but I do care about the welfare of my favourite Cheerio… besides I'm 100% sure that they would provide a family type atmosphere which is what you need" answered Sue.

"That's good to hear and thanks for the suggestion Ms Sylvester… but when are the auditions?" asked Rachel.

"Ask Will, If you get in I'm sure he'd be lucky to have you… you've always been a great team player R" said Sue.

Rachel got up to leave again but Sue called her back again.

"What is it this time?" asked Rachel

Sue didn't answer instead she put her arms around Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Now R, I know I can be an ogre at times but if you need any help with this pregnancy I'll try to support you" informed Sue.

Rachel didn't really know what to say but she thanked her all the same. She then left Sue's office for the very last time and walked down the corridor again. It was now home-time but Rachel decided to wait by locker for a little while. She had now been thinking about the kiss for a few minutes now and decided it'd be best to ask Finn about it.

Suddenly Rachel was brought out of her thinking pattern by overhearing some voices coming from across the hallway. One particular voice that she happened to recognise belonged to Finn. The other voice she did not recognise but it was definitely a female's voice. She heard them laughing together and sneakily turned her head around to get a good look at them.

The first thing Rachel noticed was that the female he was speaking to had really long blonde hair. As they continued to talk, Rachel told herself not to get carried away as Finn would never keep a secret from her. But as she kept on watching, Rachel couldn't help but notice how close they were getting to one another. The blonde kept whispering something that Rachel couldn't even hear into Finn's ear presumably flirting with him. The very idea made Rachel feel queasy and her feelings were pretty hurt by watching this, but she had to try and find out. Not that Rachel even knew the real reason why she was hurt.

After a while, the whispering stopped and the blonde reached out for Finn to take her hand. Rachel felt a pang at her chest, she couldn't watch this anymore, it hurt too much. Without seeing what happened next, Rachel assumed the worst and ensured that no-one could see her before running out of the school doors. For the first time in Rachel Berry's life, she was angry at Finn Hudson, her best friend.

They had been friends for about 10 years; they shared everything with one another. He was now already taken by this blonde woman who Rachel knew absolutely nothing about. Why didn't Finn tell her about his girlfriend? Why did he kiss her in the bathroom if he was already taken? Rachel also had no idea why she was so bothered by the fact he was dating someone other than herself. Maybe it's because she didn't know this person, maybe it's because he lied to her about it and he promised that he would always be there for her… or maybe she was just jealous. Rachel kept thinking it over in her head and no matter how hurt she felt, she realised that she would have to confront Finn about it when she next went to school.


	8. Girlfriend?

Chapter 8 - Girlfriend?

The very next day Rachel decided to confront Finn about the incident that took place the day before. She was by her locker again when Finn came over to her.

"Hi Rach, do you need any help with your books at all?" asked Finn.

"No I don't, I'm perfectly capable of carrying books myself" answered Rachel.

"Okay then" said Finn, "well I'd better be going then, I'll see you later Rach".

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked him.

"Urm… just somewhere I've got some urm… stuff to do…" Finn replied.

"You're going to see your girlfriend aren't you?" answered Rachel.

"What girlfriend, Rach I don't have one" exclaimed Finn.

"Don't give me that, she was all over you" said Rachel.

"Rach… what are you talking about?" asked Finn.

"You know I do have eyes Finn Christopher Hudson".

Finn nearly did a double take when she said his full name… clearly she was pissed about something he did… not that he knew what he'd done or even where all this "girlfriend" stuff came from.

Not waiting for him to stop her, she decided to continue speaking:

"Let me refresh your memory… it was yesterday home-time. I was waiting for you by the locker. I turn around the corner and what do I see… you and some blonde woman".

"Oh, you saw that" said Finn.

"Yes I did" responded Rachel.

"Rach, it's really not what it looked like… she's just a new student and I was showing her around".

"Oh silly me, showing a new student around the school is a perfectly plausible excuse for all the whispering, laughing and hand-holding" said Rachel.

"Rach, you're getting carried away with yourself… I didn't even hold her hand" answered Finn.

"Well she's prettier than me" said Rachel.

"That's…" said Finn.

Rachel cut him off "True, yes I know it is… I'm fine with it Finn, now I know where we stand".

Rachel started to walk down the corridor with all her books in her hand and Finn followed her.

"Where we stand… hold on just a minute" replied Finn.

"Finn, I'm done talking about this now can you just run off to girlfriend and leave me alone".

"She is not my girlfriend Rach, there's a huge difference between an acquaintance and a girlfriend…"

Rachel cut him off again.

"Well, it certainly looked like she wanted to be a lot more then acquaintances with you if you catch my drift" said Rachel.

"Rach, Quinn is just an acquaintance. She doesn't want to be my girlfriend and I don't want to be her boyfriend. It's just a friendship; Quinn is nice when you get to know her".

"Well I don't plan on doing that anytime soon" snapped Rachel.

Then it clicked…

"Rach are you jealous of Quinn?" asked Finn.

"No I'm not, why the heck would I be jealous of her…"

Finn could tell that Rachel was lying as she was now trying to avoid his gaze. It also seemed like Rachel was hiding something but Finn didn't know what exactly it was. Whatever it was, there was a probably a damn good reason why she wasn't telling him, so he decided to let her continue talking instead… hopefully he'd have more of a hint.

"Especially as she has to wear skirts that leave very little to the imagination… personally speaking I'd say that she was a slut" added Rachel.

Finn was starting to get a little bit angry now, what exactly had gotten into Rachel. She wasn't the sweet, kind, caring person he thought he knew. Why was she trying to cut him off and why didn't she understand what he was trying to tell her. He also hated arguing with Rachel because it always made him feel dead inside.

"Rach, don't insult Quinn… even if she isn't my girlfriend, she is still my friend… just like you are… I want you to both get along with one another… if you remembered how hurt you were when you got called the same thing by Jesse, his football mates and the entire school … you wouldn't speak about her like that… now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go and find Quinn".

Rachel muttered under her breath… "Yes go along and find your precious girlfriend Quinn, I really don't care".

Finn heard her and was about to stop her again when Quinn came down the corridor.

"Oh, there you are… hi Quinn" said Finn.

"Hi Finn, I was just wondering if you know where Maths class is? I'm a little lost".

Rachel muttered something under her breath again, this time it was a dumb blonde comment. But this time Finn chose to ignore it.

"Yes I do… I'd be glad to show you…" answered Finn.

"More like show her to an empty janitor's closet" muttered Rachel.

Yet again Finn chose to ignore this comment, he knew that Rachel didn't really mean it but he was extremely sick of her acting in this manner. They were best friends (even though Finn had these feelings for her and Rachel well he didn't even know how she felt… but with all these insults and interruptions it was like she didn't want to be his friend anymore… but surely this wasn't the case… Finn decided to put these thoughts out of his mind and decided to speak again instead).

"Quinn, I want you to introduce you to someone. This is Rachel Berry".

Quinn reached out a hand to shake Rachel's "Pleased to meet you Rachel, I'm Quinn Fabray".

Rachel paused for a moment; she then looked at Quinn's hand and refused to shake it. Without saying anything, she made a hasty exit and walked towards her next class.

"That was an incredibly cold welcome, I thought you said that she was nice" said Quinn.

"She is normally I just think that she's just upset about something… I just need to find out the real reason… I'm sure that she'll come around though… anyway I better show you where the Maths classroom is or we'll be late".

Quinn reached out for his hand again but he didn't take it. He just walked straight to the Maths classroom with her at his side. Finn tried to concentrate on his Maths work but he was too busy worrying about Rachel. He still couldn't understand what had happened. He just really didn't like seeing Rachel in this way or even arguing with her. Rachel had already been through a lot during her pregnancy already but he didn't want their friendship to lie in tatters because of a simple misunderstanding.

Then Finn started to panic as a thought from earlier came back into his mind… did Rachel even want to be his friend anymore or was their friendship over for good. This particular thought made Finn feel rather uneasy and made his stomach feel peculiar. The feeling in his stomach was a bit like when you are going up a flight of stairs and you miss a step and you experience a split second panic thinking that you're going to fall. If he could just work out the real reason why she was so angry with him, he might save them from having a complete fallout.

Finn Hudson was no quitter and even if it took all the time in the world, he would work out the real reason and make it up to Rachel. Then he thought back to their conversation which he only remembered some details of, for example when Rachel said "where we stand" and the fact that whenever she referred to Quinn as his girlfriend, she seemed to be jealous of her. He couldn't be sure of the reason why but it could be implied from this that Rachel had feelings for him and there was way too many incidences of this nature to simply be a coincidence.

But then he thought back to the bathroom kiss which they had shared with one another and this was the most confusing of them all. As far as he remembered, they had both initiated the kiss but when the bell rang Rachel had run off without speaking a word to him. Surely if Rachel had feelings for him, she would've told him then or at least some point by now wouldn't she. Or maybe that was the real reason why she waited for him at home-time in order to discuss it with him. Regardless, Finn couldn't make a proper decision or not and all this toing-and-froing was giving him a headache.

He couldn't help but wish that he'd told Rachel about Quinn before this whole issue occurred. It would've have saved himself a lot of bother and hurt and who knows he might've already been Rachel's boyfriend by now if he had. This was a thought that made him feel extremely frustrated and he felt like yelling why does love have to be so complicated. Little did he know that Rachel had already asked the exact same question.


	9. Audition

*Warning: Slight hints of Finn/Quinn in this chapter but if you stick with it, you'll be rewarded with some Finchel at least*.

Chapter 9 - Audition

About a week later, Rachel and Finn were sitting next to one another in their Spanish class still feeling rather uncomfortable with one another as they were not on speaking terms. Finn had been racking his brains for a solution for a while now but couldn't find one which confused him as he was supposed to be the smartest boy in his year.

As the lesson ended, Rachel stayed behind in the Spanish classroom. Finn, on the other hand decided to walk straight out of the classroom and wait for Quinn. While he was waiting for her, he heard Rachel talking to Will.

"Ms Sylvester told me about Glee Club and I want to join" said Rachel

"That's wonderful, can you sing?" asked Will

"I'm not entirely sure… but Ms Sylvester said that Glee Club would provide me with a family type atmosphere and would be there to support me with my pregnancy" said Rachel

As soon as Finn heard this information, his face lit up. He now had an idea; he would join Glee to support Rachel. Of course he'd have to keep it a secret for a little while or Rachel might end up throwing a hissy fit just because of their stupid falling out and then it'd scupper his plans.

Glee would be a perfect opportunity to show Rachel that he meant his promise when he said he'd support her. Finn had read something in the library once about how some problems could be solved if you expressed them through song. He had no idea if it actually worked but he would do anything to try and repair his relationship with Rachel.

"Well, you will have to have an audition, otherwise it wouldn't be fair to the others but I'll book you in for 12:30pm… it'll be in the auditorium" said Will.

"Thanks, Mr Schue… you're all kinds of awesome" said Rachel as she walked out of the classroom.

Finn waited until Rachel left the classroom before walking back in.

"Hi Finn, is there something that you wanted?" asked Will

"I was just wondering if I could join Glee, Mr Schue" answered Finn

"You are the second person to ask me that today and seeing as we need all the members we can get to qualify for Sectionals, I'll let you in" said Will

"So when is my audition?" asked Finn

"It'll be 1:00pm in the auditorium" answered Will

"Thanks Mr Schue, I won't let you down" replied Finn

Finn walked out of the classroom again and bumped into Quinn.

"Hi Finn, where have you been" asked Quinn.

"Oh, I just needed some help with the Spanish homework" lied Finn

"I find that really hard to believe, you're the smartest kid in our year" said Quinn as she battered her eyelids together.

"Well, thank you for saying that Quinn". Finn cleared his throat before asking "shall we go to our next lesson?"

"Yes, I think that I should lead the way though" Quinn told him.

"Are you sure about that, I don't want use getting lost" said Finn.

"We won't get lost, I need to show you something" said Finn.

They walked for a while, when they reached an empty janitor's closet. Quinn pulled Finn inside.

"Quinn what are we doing in here, we're gonna be late" Finn told her.

"You worry too much but you're kinda cute when you're nervous" answered Quinn

"Now Qu-"

Quinn cut him off by kissing him. Finn was rather reluctant to the kiss and started comparing it to Rachel's. Whenever he kissed Rachel, it was like there were sparks and electricity. There was also a certain kind of addiction where Finn didn't want to stop and he wanted more. This was not the case with Quinn; he didn't really feel anything with her.

They stopped kissing for a moment and Finn started to speak again.

"Q-"

"Now cutie, stop talking" Quinn said as she shushed him "I've been waiting so long to do this".

"Do what?" asked Finn

He wished he hadn't asked as Quinn started to feel his toned stomach.

"Wow, do you work out?" asked Quinn

Finn was now totally dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that Rachel was right about Quinn and he felt like such a jerk. Quinn put her lips on him again and reached over to undone his trousers. If Finn didn't stop her soon, they'd end up making out in a janitor's closet or worse. Besides Finn was in enough trouble with Rachel already and he really didn't want her thinking more untrue thoughts about him.

As Quinn grabbed his belt, he pushed her away lightly and decided to put an end to this.

"Hey Quinn, I'm really sorry if you've got some kind of mixed signal here, but I really don't want this" said Finn

"Well I do Finn, I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you… you just make me feel so hot" said Quinn

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear, I really can't do this with you Quinn" said Finn

"Why not?" asked Quinn

"Because… urm… it really wouldn't be fair to Rachel!" exclaimed Finn

"Well Rachel hasn't even spoken to you in about a week so what is the problem anyway. We're both single and attractive…"

"Rach hasn't spoken to me because we got into a stupid and pointless argument over you and she turned out to be correct. I've now gotta make amends with her and I'm really sorry but Quinn I don't have feelings for you. I like you as a friend, and you should know that you can't force someone to love you, that is not how love works" said Finn.

"You don't love me… I need to be loved… why doesn't anyone love me?" said Quinn as she started to cry.

Finn felt terrible, he didn't mean to make her cry so he put his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"Quinn, you are loved… just in a different way" said Finn

"But no-one ever likes me and I've never had a boyfriend" said Quinn

"I like you as a friend, that'll be enough for now. As for the boyfriend thing, you will find someone… maybe in a few months, maybe in a few years but you'll find somebody. It's called high school for a reason. Besides I believe in the opinion that there's someone for everyone, so you've nothing to worry about" said Finn.

"Even me?" asked Quinn

"Of course!" exclaimed Finn

"But how will I know, if they are the one?"… Quinn asked

"You just will" said Finn "In my opinion; the person you love is a lot like a soulmate as cliché as that sounds. It's like they are like the other half of your personality… a person you can't go a day without… a person who automatically brightens up your day from the minute you see them".

"That sounds really awesome" said Quinn

"Yeah it is and apparently it's the best feeling in the world… at least according to a book I read" said Finn.

"Finn, I've got a question to ask you and I know it's probably none of my business but were you imagining Rachel when you said that?"

This particular question happen to take Finn by surprise.

"Urm… yes I was actually" said Finn.

"I knew it, you'd actually make an extremely cute couple" said Quinn

"Yes, but I reckon she doesn't feel the same way… at least not anymore" said Finn.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Finn, you should ask her" said Quinn

"I don't know how and besides I want to make sure the timing is right or I'll scare her off" said Finn

"Finn, if Rachel really is your soulmate… you will find a way to get it right… either that or I'm talking to the wrong Finn Hudson" said Quinn. She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Finn, I'm really sorry for what I tried to do to you by the way. I didn't mean to make you and Rachel argue or even make you feel uncomfortable… sometimes my mind just gets carried away… too be honest I guess you could blame it on my upbringing".

"I know you've had a tough life so far Quinn, but I'm here for you as a friend if you still want to. Besides it's not entirely your fault Quinn, misunderstandings happen it's a fact of life" said Finn. "Also it's my fault anyway, I really should've told Rach who you were, that would've solved all of our problems" said Finn… but I do forgive you Quinn".

"So, wanna get out of here?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, on one condition" said Finn

"Which is?" asked Quinn

"I want us to still be friends and forget this ever happened" said Finn

"Condition granted… besides like I would last a day without my only friend at McKinley anyway" answered Quinn.

The two then hugged one another and left the janitors closet.

Rachel paced back and forth behind the auditorium stage. Her audition was in a few minutes time and she was already panicking. She had only sung a few times in the past, which was mainly karaoke at Finn's house. But that was several years ago and she hadn't sung since. This was mainly because in her short time period of being a Cheerio, she had never needed to sing at all. As she nervously continued to pace back and forth, Rachel half wished that Finn was there.

Rachel reached for her mobile to text him but then she stopped herself.

Like Finn would even bother to turn up for my audition to support me after the way I reacted to him and Quinn thought Rachel as she slipped her mobile back into her pocket.

"Auditions start now… are you there Rachel?" asked Will.

Rachel took her cue and walked onto the stage.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'll be singing Take a Chance on Me by ABBA" said Rachel.

Finn sneaked into the auditorium at this point, he was a few minutes early for his audition. But he didn't care as he wanted to hear Rachel sing.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me (That's all I ask of you honey). Take a chance on me._

As Rachel danced around the stage, Finn noticed how incredibly happy she looked and he couldn't help but love her smile. It made her look a thousand times more beautiful then she already was.

_We can go dancing; we can go walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better'. Cos you know I've got, so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic. You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair, but I think you know that I can't let go._

Finn was extremely proud of Rachel; he'd totally forgotten what a great singer she was. All those days messing around with his karaoke machine had definitely paid off. He couldn't help but notice that Rachel had such strong emotion when she sang. He wondered if she'd been taking secret lessons or something.

As Rachel finished singing, Finn sat there simply staring at her and Will applauded her.

"That was fantastic, welcome to New Directions Rachel" said Will.

"Thank you" said Rachel as she ran off the stage, jumping with excitement. Rachel then took her bag and left the auditorium.

After Rachel left, it was now Finn's turn to audition.

Finn walked over to the stage doors and tried to prepare himself before his audition.

"Next audition… Finn, are you there?" asked Will

Finn walked over to the centre of the stage.

"I'm Finn Hudson and I'll be singing If I Had You by Adam Lambert" said Finn.

Rachel was outside the auditorium when she happened to overhear this. Finn was auditioning for New Directions. She couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement but why hadn't he told her. Supposedly the same reason she tried texting him and couldn't… they were still on bad terms. Rachel decided to sneak back into the auditorium, besides she was only missing lunch anyway and sitting by herself while people pointed at her was getting a bit tedious to say the least.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather. And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner. And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love. There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight. It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it. But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you, you y-y-y-y-you, you y-y-y-y-you you y-y-y-y-you. If I had you._

Rachel had always loved watching Finn perform. He always performed with tonnes of energy and emotion. He was like a rock star and when he performed, Rachel thought he looked a thousand times more attractive then he already was.

As Finn finished the song, he took a bow. Rachel continued to stare at him and Will started applauding like his life depended on it.

"Wow, Finn that was excellent… welcome to New Directions" said Will.

"Thanks, Mr Schue" Finn said as he walked off the stage.

The first stage of Finn's plan to repair his relationship with Rachel was now in motion. He would get her to be his friend (or more if she wanted it) even if it killed him. Finn Hudson was definitely a man on a mission and that mission was Rachel Berry.


	10. Baby Scan & ND Rehearsal

**Note to start off with: I have been meaning to write the baby scan chapter for a long time. But then after writing other chapters I came up with other stuff that needed to be addressed a lot sooner, so the scan took a back seat. Then I decided to have it alongside another part as I didn't feel that the bits about the scan would be long enough for people to read. Also, I will be writing some more chapters after this one as I did squeeze quite a bit into it and some of the stuff that occurs in this chapter needs some more explanation. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have, but it will be as many as I need it to. I'm also really enjoying writing this and I've been enjoying watching how other people react to this story as well. So let's start reading this chapter shall we.**

Chapter 10 - Baby Scan & ND rehearsal

In the choir room there was a lot of murmuring and chatter from the New Directions.

"Right settle down everybody" said Will as he wandered into the choir room.

"Today we'll be preparing for Sectionals" said Will as he wrote Sectionals in capital letters on the whiteboard.

A large round of applause and excitement filled the choir room.

Artie counted the members of New Directions and then said "but we don't have 13 members in New Directions, you said that we need that many according to the rules... so we can't even qualify for Sectionals at the moment" exclaimed Artie.

"Right you are Artie but we're well on our way to achieving that figure" Will turned to face the door "allow me to introduce Rachel Berry".

There was more applause as Rachel came in and tried to find an empty seat, of which there were many to choose from.

"Finn Hudson" said Will

More applause took place as Finn came in. He looked at all the empty seats available in the room before he sat down next to Rachel.

"You didn't tell me that you would be here" whispered Rachel.

"Well I didn't know you'd be here either" said Finn.

"Oh right, so you just auditioned on a whim" asked Rachel.

"Kind-of" answered Finn.

"Quinn Fabray" said Will.

All of New Directions turned to the empty doorway; they started to clap and stopped when she wasn't coming.

"Okay, where's Quinn?" asked Will.

Soon after he spoke, Quinn walked through the doors of the choir room.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Mr Schue, Ms Sylvester had to talk to me in the hallway" said Quinn.

As Quinn walked over to find an empty seat, Finn waved at her. Rachel was looking at her with a livid expression on her face.

"So of course we'll need more members but for now I want you to sing a duet with someone" said Will.

"Where's the challenge in that?" asked Kurt

"Glad you asked Kurt, I will be writing names down on pieces of paper and you will pick them out of a hat" answered Will.

"Genius" said Tina.

"So it'll be totally unbiased" said Mercedes.

"Exactly" exclaimed Will.

They continued their first Glee rehearsal until the bell rang. As it ended, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie all went out of the choir room.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if you want to come to my house later?" asked Finn.

"No, but thank you for the offer Finn, I've actually got urm... somewhere else to be" answered Quinn.

"Okay" said Finn.

"That's really strange, why is Quinn blowing you off?" asked Rachel.

"I don't think she is, maybe she needs to see Ms Sylvester or something" said Finn.

"Yes I guess so" answered Rachel in an unsure tone.

Maybe it was because Rachel didn't like Quinn or maybe it was a gut feeling she had but there was definitely something going on with Quinn. First she didn't want to leave Finn's side and now she was off gallivanting around the school by herself. Not to mention she was late for Glee practice, saying Ms Sylvester kept her. The lucky thing about this was Quinn was referring to Rachel's favourite teacher, so she could just ask her.

At that moment, Rachel's mobile went off:

_**My little gold star, we've booked you a doctor's appointment for 10:00am today to have a baby scan in order to check that everything is okay with your pregnancy. You will need to gather some of your things and meet us outside your school. Make sure that your teachers know or get Finn to tell them. See you in a bit from Hiram & Leroy.**_

Rachel turned off her mobile.

"What was that about?" asked Finn.

"My appointment" answered Rachel.

"Well, do you need me to help at all?" asked Finn.

"Nope, I'll be fine Finn" answered Rachel.

Rachel gathered all her stuff she needed from her locker.

"Just one favour Finn, tell the teachers where I'm going okay" said Rachel.

She put all her stuff into her pink bag and walked towards the exit. Rachel went through the doors and got into her dad's vehicle where her dads were waiting for her. As the car left McKinley, Finn stood watching them. He can't believe that they were going to the doctor's appointment without him. What if he was the father of the child, he didn't want to miss out and he would never know now, all because he didn't get to repair their relationship on time.

* * *

The bell rang and he walked towards his Spanish lesson. What was the point in having a Spanish lesson if Rachel wasn't there? When Will called out the register, he called Rachel's name and Finn told him she had gone to the doctors for a scan. This caused a lot of chanting from the idiots in his class but Will told them to settle down.

Finn tried his best to work through his Spanish lesson. But whenever he got asked a question in Spanish he would try and answer it only to be distracted by hearing some rude remarks about Rachel.

Will saw it was getting to Finn and tried his hardest to stop them but they just carried on. Finn heard one more remark about Rachel being whispered behind him and he snapped.

"Will all of you just lot shut up, Rachel is awesome and she doesn't deserve this treatment" said Finn.

They continued to jeer at Finn and yet again Will failed to calm everyone down.

"Fine then, I'm going to give you idiots whatever the hell you want, I'm leaving" said Finn.

Finn had had enough; he slammed the door behind him. The jeering becoming more and more distant until he had run away from it completely. Finn didn't look back until he ran out of the doors of McKinley. He had to make it to Rachel's doctor's appointment but how. As Finn fumbled with his pockets, he found his car keys.

An idea then popped into his head, he would drive all the way there. He had a right to know whose child this was. Finn just hoped one of two things, one that he wouldn't be too late to find out and the other that after all this the baby wouldn't turn out to be Jesse's. Rachel deserved so much better than that jerk.

* * *

Quinn made sure that no-one was looking at her as she went down to the bleachers. The last thing she wanted was to be caught. She found the football team having just finished their practice.

"Jesse, can we talk?" asked Quinn.

"Yep, you heard her fellas, nothing to see here... off you go!" said Jesse.

All of his football friends walked off leaving the two alone with one another.

"So... how was Glee practice?" asked Jesse

"It was good" said Quinn

"How are Loser Hudson and Ex-Cheerio Berry?" asked Jesse

"Still on bad terms, just as we planned" answered Quinn

"That's great, we don't want them becoming lovey dovey do we!" said Jesse

"No we don't" answered Quinn

"So, what is your Glee assignment?" asked Jesse

"Duets, only we don't get to choose our partner... Will writes our name on paper and puts them in all into a hat, and then whoever we pick is our partner" said Quinn.

"Well we can't let them two get a duet together... you are going to have to rig it somehow" said Jesse.

"How do I rig it?" asked Quinn.

Jesse whispered how to rig the vote into her ear. Then he decided to ask Quinn another question.

"Oh and I nearly forgot, how did the janitor's closet go?" asked Jesse.

"It was kind-of good" said Quinn.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic" exclaimed Jesse.

"Well it's just that I'd rather be with you" said Quinn.

"Aww, that's ever so sweet of you Quinn" said Jesse.

"Jesse, can I ask you something?" asked Quinn

"Yep, fire away" said Jesse.

Quinn looked him straight in the eyes as she asked "Remember when this is all over, you said that we'd be together... you did mean that didn't you?"

Jesse grabbed onto her hand to give her some assurance.

"Of course I meant it Quinn" he said.

"Can you prove that?" Quinn asked.

Jesse turned around to ensure that no-one was looking at them then he kissed her.

* * *

Finn arrived at the hospital and parked his car in an available parking space. He ran up to the reception area.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Rachel Berry is in?" asked Finn.

"No I can't, it'd go against confidentiality" said the receptionist.

Finn tried to explain the situation but she was having none of it. When she wasn't looking, Finn jogged down the hallways hoping to hear Rachel's voice. He kept listening but he had no success. That was, no success until he reached room 20. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard Rachel, Hiram and Leroy from the other side of the door. He knocked on the door of the room.

"Yes, can I help you?" the nurse asked him.

"I was wondering if you could let me in" answered Finn.

"I'm sorry but this is a private scan" said the nurse.

Finn decided that this would be a good point to say his name... maybe then she'd let him inside.

"My name is Finn Hudson"

"Have you got any proof of that?" the nurse asked him.

Finn looked at her badge which had the name Dr. Rain on it.

Finn fumbled with his pockets until he found something that would work as identification. He started looking for his driver's license as he knew it would work as an ID.

"Look, Dr. Rain, I can't find my driver's license. But can you please let me in, I'm Finn Hudson, Rachel's best friend and I've done so much to get here.

"Well I can't let you in without ID, bye now" said the nurse.

She was about to shut the door when Hiram stopped her.

"Finn, there you are. But I thought that Rachel said you weren't coming" said Hiram.

"She didn't ask me to, I just don't want to miss this, it's too important to me" said Finn.

Hiram smiled and decided to let him in. As Finn walked over to Rachel, Dr. Rain apologised to him. Leroy let go of Rachel's hand and let Finn take them instead. Then Dr. Rain squirted the gooey type substance on Rachel's stomach.

"I'm glad you came Finn but I'm sorry for making you come all this way. I should've taken you with me" whispered Rachel.

"Well, someone had to tell Will where you were. Besides I'm here now Rach, I said I'd be here to support you and I am so don't worry about it" replied Finn.

Finn clutched onto her hand tightly.

After a few minutes, Dr. Rain pointed to the sonogram. As she pointed to it, she began to explain it...

"Now, can you see this little dot here?" asked

"Yes" said Rachel

"That's your baby and it's perfectly healthy, congratulations" said Dr. Rain.

"Oh wow, the baby is so beautiful Rach" said Finn

"Yes it is" said Rachel

Tears started forming in her eyes. Hiram, Leroy and decided to leave the room for a minute.

"Rach, I love this baby so much already" exclaimed Finn.

Rachel turned and smiled at him, "well I'm glad to hear that Finn... because now she will have her biological father taking care of her".

"You mean?" Finn began to ask.

"Yes I did have to wait a while for the tests, they came just before you arrived but the father is definitely you Finn" said Rachel.

"I'm so relieved to hear that" said Finn.

"And Finn... I want to keep the baby" said Rachel.

"Are you sure Rach?" asked Finn.

"I wasn't totally sure at first and I've changed my decision so many times. But when I saw the sonogram just now, it made it more real. I can't abandon this child, I love it too much already" said Rachel.

"Glad to hear that, but Rach... let's never fight again" said Finn

"I agree, I really missed you so much Finn" said Rachel

"Me too" said Finn.

Finn leaned over to give Rachel a hug, being careful not to squish her. Little did they know that Hiram and Leroy were watching them from the doorway.

"It's about time don't you think" remarked Hiram.

"Yes", Leroy replied as tears formed in his eyes.

"Lee, what on earth is wrong with your eyes?" asked Hiram.

"It's just my medication, it's making my eyes look as if I've been crying that's all" joked Leroy.

After a moment's pause, they were both falling about with laughter. They watched from the doorway as Dr. Rain walked back into the room in order to print off the sonogram. She then handed it to Finn and shooed everyone out of the room so that Rachel could get changed back into her normal clothes. When Rachel had finished, she handed the clothes back to and walked out of the room to meet Hiram, Leroy and Finn again.

"Finn, I was wondering if you wanted a lift?" asked Hiram.

"No thank you, I wouldn't want to put you out... I got here in my car so I better drive it back" answered Finn.

"If you want me to, I could drive your car back" said Leroy.

"No thanks, I'll be fine" added Finn.

"Well see you soon Finn" said Hiram and Leroy in unison.

Finn said goodbye to them as he turned to leave the hospital. He was halfway down the corridor when Rachel stopped him.

"Finn, can I get a lift from you?" asked Rachel

"Sure but how come you don't want to go with your dads?" asked Finn

"Well I was discussing it with them and they said that it might be better if we spend more time together. They are going to visit some relatives and seeing as Quinn turned down your offer we could go to your house like we used to in the old days" said Rachel.

Finn smirked at her "well that sounds like a great idea, okay Rach of course you can come, I kind-of hate lonely car journey's anyway". Then he slowly reached out his hand towards Rachel, she took it and they walked out of the hospital doors. He opened the door for Rachel so she could get in the passenger's seat. Finn started the car engine and fiddled with the radio.

As Finn drove to his house, they decided to sing all the songs that came on the radio together and Rachel had her hand firmly placed on his lap. Throughout the entirety of their journey, Rachel didn't remove her hand once from that position and Finn wasn't really complaining. For the first time in such a long time, everything seemed great between them and they couldn't be happier.


	11. More members & the Duets assignment

**Heavier focus on New Directions in this chapter as I kind-of need to in order for the later part of the story to work. This chapter was a bit more difficult to write considering that I ended the last chapter all fluffy between the two. But, to be clear Finchel are slowly building their relationship back together, hence why Rachel still has trust issues/feelings of jealousy/funny attitude towards Quinn whenever she's with Finn. Likewise, Finn doesn't seem to trust Jesse. ****It also appears that Jesse and Quinn are up to something so watch this space. If there are any errors in the lyrics... I do apologise, also there is only one song I haven't listened to on here, but I decided to use it as a reference to the "Duets" episode. Hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

Chapter 11 - More members & the Duets assignment

"Now before our duets assignment... I would now like to introduce the newest members of our team"... began Will.

"Please welcome Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Matt Rutherford, Noah Puckerman and lastly Jesse St. James".

There was a lot of cheering from the group up until Jesse St. James was introduced.

"Mr Schue why are you letting Jesse in?" asked Finn who was outraged to say the least.

"Well he did audition just like you Finn... everyone with a successful audition gets in... that's how New Directions works" answered Will

"But he caused Rachel a lot of misery, hurt and anger, Mr Schue... can't we just have someone else instead?" said Finn

"Finn we need as many members for Sectionals as we possibly can" said Will

Finn huffed and then mumbled under his breath "nice to know we're more bothered about getting members for Sectionals then we are at making Rachel feel at home in New Directions".

Jesse then stood in the middle of the choir room. He whispered something to Will; presumably he was asking if he could say something to New Directions... at this point Finn couldn't really care less about what Jesse wanted to say... not after he was extremely verbally and physically abusive towards Rachel. Still, Finn decided to listen to him as he was trying to work out why Jesse even joined New Directions in the first place, especially as he was so hell-bent on causing misery to anyone who was different than him.

"Well, I know now that I was out of order and I really shouldn't have done those things to you Rachel. I can't erase what I did but you should know I regret it and because of this I'm joining New Directions for you" said Jesse.

Finn resisted the urge to shout at him at this point. He also noticed that Jesse appeared to be crying, but the tears didn't half look fake. Finn scratched his head... how could Jesse be joining New Directions for Rachel... it didn't make any sense whatsoever. Not after the way he had insulted her and made her school life a misery, the very appearance of Jesse St James still made his blood boil with rage. Could a leopard really change its spots... especially this quickly? Finn wasn't too sure about this but he definitely didn't think so.

Then he decided to turn around to look at Rachel but her facial expressions weren't giving much away so Finn couldn't really tell if she was buying all of this. Deep down he certainly hoped that she wasn't. The last thing he needed was Jesse St James coming back into the equation, he had already broken Rachel's heart once before, now they were on better terms Finn would never let that happen again. Finn then decided to give Rachel's hand a slight squeeze of reassurance to ensure that she was feeling okay.

* * *

"So now that we've got the necessary amount of members... we can crack on" said Will. "For those who weren't here when this assignment was set... I will put your names into this hat and jumble them up. Then you will pick a piece of paper out of it, on which will be another person's name, all of which are in this room. Whoever the hat chooses for you will be your duet partner. I also don't want any complaints if you are not happy with your duet partner okay?"

"Okay" said the New Direction members at the same time.

* * *

"Mercedes Jones"

Mercedes walked up to the hat and picked out a name at random... "Matt Rutherford" she said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"Tina Cohen Chang"

Tina stood up and walked over to the hat "Artie I've got you!" she then gave him a high 5 and sat next to him.

"Noah Puckerman"

Puck fumbled with the pieces of paper and then let out a huff of annoyance "Kurt Hummel".

"Finn Hudson"

Finn stepped up and wasn't particularly thrilled with who he got either, but he decided to smile and say "Quinn Fabray".

Rachel looked over at Quinn who seemed to be looking at him with utter adoration which again made her feel a little queasy.

"Brittany Pierce"

Brittany walked over to the hat and picked out a name "Santana Lopez" she said as she jumped up and down.

* * *

Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn and Finn... she nearly didn't notice when the last name was called out of the hat.

Jesse elbowed her a little so she'd pay attention to him.

"Looks like we're partners Rachy" he said "it must be fate bringing us together".

"Urm sure whatever" said Rachel.

"You don't have a problem with this do you?" asked Jesse

"Nope" answered Rachel as she continued to stare at Finn and Quinn

"Well let's work on our duet shall we?" asked Jesse

"Of course" answered Rachel

* * *

A while later all of New Directions were called to the front in order to perform their duets.

"Matt and Mercedes" called Will

_Matt: I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let you heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

_Mercedes: A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Matt: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Mercedes: __Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world._

_Matt: Don't you dare close your eyes _

_Mercedes: A hundred thousand things to see_

_Matt: (Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_Mercedes: I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be._

_Matt: A whole new world_

_Mercedes: Every turn a surprise_

_Matt: __With new horizons to pursue_

_Mercedes: Every moment gets better_

_Matt and Mercedes: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, that's where we'll be, a thrilling chase, a wondrous place, for you and me._

There was a loud cheering for the two of them as they finished singing.

"Well done, Matt and Mercedes" said Will... "Up next can we have Tina and Artie?"

* * *

Tina began to walk up to the front and wheeled Artie with her.

_Tina: Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Artie: Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared. Neither one prepared._

_Tina and Artie: Beauty and the Beast._

_Artie: Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, even just as sure. As the sun will rise._

_Tina: Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong._

_Tina and Artie: Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, songs as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast._

"Well done, Tina and Artie" said Will... "Now can we have Puck and Kurt?"

* * *

_Puck: _When you came in the air went out and _every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._

_Kurt: I'm the kind to sit up in his room, heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue, I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true, I wanna do bad things with you._

_Puck: When you came in_

_Kurt: the air went out._

_Puck: And all those shadows there_

_Kurt: filled up with doubt._

_Puck and Kurt: I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna do real bad things with you._

_Puck: Ow, ooh._

_Kurt: I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true, I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna do real bad things with you._

"Urm... interesting choice guys... but I did say it had to a duet" said Will

"In all fairness, we couldn't really find one that we both agreed on, Mr Schue" said Kurt

"So we specifically adapted this brilliant song into a duet, so that we'd have a kickass harmony" said Puck

"Okay" said Will as he broke out into an awkward cough. "Now the next pair to perform is Finn and Quinn".

* * *

_Quinn: They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow._

_Finn: Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me, and baby I got you. Babe._

_Finn and Quinn: I got you babe, I got you babe._

_Quinn: They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned our money's all been spent._

_Finn: I guess that so, we don't have a pot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got. Babe._

_Finn and Quinn: I got you babe, I got you babe._

_Finn: I got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring._

_Quinn: And when I'm sad, you're a clown and if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hair's too long 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong._

_Finn: Then put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe._

_Finn and Quinn: I got you babe, I got you babe._

_Finn: I've got you to hold my hand._

_Quinn: I've got you to understand._

_Finn: I got you to walk with me._

_Quinn: I got you to talk with me._

_Finn: I got you to kiss goodnight._

_Quinn: I got you to hold me tight._

_Finn: I got you, I won't let go._

_Quinn: I've got you to love me so._

_Finn and Quinn: "I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe"._

"Well done, you two" said Will as more claps broke out from the New Directions. However, Rachel still looked pretty peeved at the fact that Quinn and Finn were paired together in the first place. The fact the song was about supporting one another through tough times and he had to refer to Quinn as "babe" in the song didn't do much for her jealousy either. Not to mention that throughout the performances she had Jesse constantly making comments to her about how sweet Finn and Quinn looked together.

* * *

"Brittany and Santana"

_Brittany: Come to my window, crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon, come to my window, I'll be home soon._

_Santana: I would dial the numbers, just to listen to your breath. I would stand inside my hell and hold the hand of death. You don't know how far I'd go to ease this precious ache. You don't know how much I'd give or how much I can take._

_Brittany and Santana: Just to reach you, just to reach you, just to reach you._

_Brittany: Come to my window, crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon, come to my window, I'll be home soon._

_Santana: Keeping my eyes open, I cannot afford to sleep. Giving away promises I know that I can't keep. Nothing fills the blackness that has seeped into my chest. I need you in my blood. I am forsaking all the rest._

_Brittany and Santana: Just to reach you, just to reach you, oh to reach you._

_Brittany: Come to my window, crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon, come to my window, I'll be home soon._

_Santana: I don't care what they think. I don't care what they say. What do they know about this love anyway?_

_Brittany and Santana: Come to my window, crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon, come to my window, I'll be home soon._

More applause broke out amongst New Directions.

"And now our last pair to sing a duet in our competition, Jesse and Rachel" said Will.

* * *

By the time their duet rolled around, Rachel was extremely fed up. She had had it up to here with Jesse as all the comments he was making was driving her up the wall. Not like looking at Finn and Quinn really helped matters. How could Jesse say that they looked sweet together? She decided to block out all thoughts and concentrate on singing instead.

_Rachel: There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark._

_Jesse: Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare. See how I'll leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling._

_Jesse and Rachel: We could have had it all, (you're gonna wish you never had met me), rolling in the deep, (tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep), you had my heart inside of your hands, (you're gonna wish you never had met me) and you played it to the beat (tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)._

_Rachel: Baby, I have no story to be told. But I've heard one on you and it's gonna make your hear burn. Think of me in the depths of your despair, makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared._

_Jesse: The scars of your love remind me of us they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling._

_Jesse and Rachel: We could have had it all, (you're gonna wish you never had met me), rolling in the deep, (tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep), you had my heart inside of your hands, (you're gonna wish you never had met me) and you played it with a beating._

_Jesse: Throw your soul through every open door._

_Rachel: Count your blessings to find what you look for._

_Jesse: Turn my sorrow into treasured gold._

_Rachel: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown._

_Jesse and Rachel: (You're gonna wish you never had met me), yeah, we could have had it all, (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), we could have had it all, (you're gonna wish you never had met me), yeah, it all, it all, it all, (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep). And you played and you played and you played and you played it to the beat._

"Well done" said Will as the rest of the room cheered. Jesse and Rachel then sat down in their chairs.

* * *

Will handed out paper and pens to everyone in New Directions.

"Now I want you to vote for which performance you think is the best" said Will.

Then he paused for a brief moment and continued to speak "I don't want you to vote for your friend unless you think there performance was the best... is that understood?" asked Will.

"Yes Mr Schue" chorused New Directions

They all hurriedly scribbled their votes down on the pieces of paper in front of them.

"Right, time is now up... remember to fold the paper and then put them on top of the piano so I can count them all" said Will.

One by one the New Direction members folded up their paper and placed it on the top of the piano. Then Will counted the results of the competition. He then proceeded to announce the winner.

* * *

"Everyone in New Directions put your hands together for the winners of our duet competition, according to you with the highest number of votes... well done to Finn and Quinn".

New Directions then broke out into a cheering frenzy and Quinn ran over to give Finn a hug. She seemed incredibly enthusiastic and Finn was standing there smiling at her.

"I knew we could do it, but Mr Schue what do we win?" asked Quinn.

"Oh didn't I mention it... winning the competition means that you will be our leads at Sectionals" answered Will... "Congratulations" he said as he shook their hands.

These particular words happened to beat on Rachel like a drum. She wasn't expecting her and Jesse to win. She wouldn't have wanted the lead, especially not with him. But her anger was very much at breaking point, the wave of jealousy towards Quinn and Finn was still there. Things were going from bad to worse for Rachel, first those two had been paired together for a romantic duet and now they were going to be singing the lead together at Sectionals, in front of thousands of people. Singing, which happened to be her and Finn's thing, it was one of her fondest memories of her and Finn spending time together. Now she was going to have to sing in the background and watch them take centre stage performing a lovey dovey duet with one another. Rachel wished deep down it was her not Quinn, but she couldn't do anything to change that and if she was being honest, the whole situation in front of her made her want to turn on sad music and cry.


	12. The Plot Thickens

**I had to go back to chapters 9 & 10 for this one, time to explain what that was all about (it's vague as Quinn hasn't told everyone what she actually thinks of Finchel as Jesse keeps cutting her off). Also, Will is very useless at breaking fights up. I'm deciding to give you fair warning that in this chapter here be angst... damn you Jesse & Quinn!**

Chapter 12 – The Plot Thickens

"I personally loved the part where they sung about the kissing… sounded like they really knew what they were talking about… I'm sure you'd know how that felt wouldn't you Quinn?" asked Jesse in a rather snide tone.

Quinn and Finn stood there in total silence.

"I think we should stop this immediately" said Will.

"Jesse, what the heck are you on about?" asked Rachel.

"Rach" began Finn.

"Oh so they didn't tell you… you wanted it to be kept a secret, like a forbidden type of love?" asked Jesse.

"Now if we could just stop talking before we all say something that we regret" said Will.

"Tell me what?" asked Rachel.

"You see these two… they did it in the janitor's closet" said Jesse.

There were gasps from everyone in New Directions.

"Rach I didn't…" said Finn.

Quinn just stood there in total silence.

"Wait a minute… you might want to check your intel on that one St. James" said Finn.

"Not really my source is incredibly accurate" answered Jesse.

"So who is this 'source' then?" asked Finn.

"You really want to know… it was Quinn, she said you were excellent" answered Jesse.

Quinn carried on standing in total silence.

"Quinn wouldn't do such a thing"… Finn began.

At this point he turned to face Quinn, who burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Finn, he made me do it" said Quinn.

"Why did you do it Quinn, how could you do this to me?" asked Finn.

"He promised me that we'd be together", she said as she choked back tears.

"After all we talked about earlier…" said Finn.

"But I just wanted to make him happy… I want to be with him, I love Jesse" said Quinn.

"Well then if you love him so much… tell him the truth" said Finn.

"It's not that easy" said Quinn.

"When you truly love someone you have to be honest with them… now tell him the truth" said Finn.

Quinn paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, Jesse… we didn't actually do it in the janitor's closet. We only got as far as kissing a lot" said Quinn.

By the time that Quinn had finished speaking Finn had turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment. Talk about shooting himself in the foot. He decided to look over at Rachel and really wish that he hadn't… her eyes were nearly filled with tears again and she seemed to be giving him a look of pure hatred. It hurt like hell and yet again Finn experienced a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Rachel stormed out of the room, Finn's anger was nearly at boiling point.

"I hope you've made yourselves happy" exclaimed Finn.

"Finn"… began Quinn but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Jesse cut her off.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I am happy… I enjoy watching you and Ex-Cheerio Slut Berry suffer" said Jesse.

"Rach isn't a slut", Finn said as he walked over to Jesse.

"Yes she is" said Jesse.

Finn counted to ten to try and calm himself down but Jesse kept provoking him. With one almighty smack, Finn hit Jesse straight in the face. There were gasps from everyone in New Directions and even some cheering. Finn then walked out of the room to try and find Rachel.

* * *

"Are you okay Jesse?" asked Quinn

"Not really, it hurts… I think he's broken my nose!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Well let's be honest Jesse, you were kind-of asking for it" said Matt.

"No I wasn't" said Jesse.

"Actually yes you were, besides I've never understood why you constantly feel the need to bully Rachel and Finn" said Puck.

"They are different to us" said Jesse.

"You joined Glee Club and you hate people who are different to you!" said Mercedes.

"Well that makes… absolutely no sense" said Kurt.

"I told you I joined for Rachel" said Jesse.

"But then you clearly didn't if you are so rude towards her all the time" said Tina.

"Rachel deserves a lot better than that loser" spat Jesse.

"Well from what I've seen Finn is the greatest friend that Rachel has ever had" said Artie.

"I agree, see unlike you Jesse... he actually defends Rachel when people are bullying her" said Brittany.

"Exactly and they've been trying to get their relationship back to normal, even with the two of you meddling with it" said Kurt.

"Quite honestly, you should both be ashamed of yourselves" said Santana.

"I…" began Quinn

Jesse cut her off again "well you aren't so innocent yourselves… you joined in the bullying as well, so get off your high horses" said Jesse.

"Actually I never liked bullying others… you always made us. I'm so sick and tired of doing what you ask us Jesse. So much that I'm not going to stand for this anymore and I'm making my own decisions from now on" said Matt.

He then walked over to Mercedes and took her by the hand and Mercedes beamed at him.

"Besides being different is actually kind of cool" said Puck.

He took this opportunity to wink at Quinn who pretended to be not paying attention to him. She hid a smile and continued to dab at Jesse's nose with a cloth in order to stop the blood from dripping everywhere.

"Well if you all think all that stuff about Finn and Rachel and that being a loser is actually kind of cool, then maybe you should leave… go on everyone who agrees with this statement, leave this room right now".

At this point everyone in New Directions stood up and Puck, Matt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina and Artie went through the choir room doors and left the room.

To Jesse's surprise there was only two people left in the choir room after his supposed ultimatum and that was him and Quinn, the room was practically empty and silent as she continued to dab at his nose.

* * *

In the McKinley corridors, Finn began to pace up and down the corridors trying to look for Rachel. However, no matter how many times he went up and down those corridors, he could not find her. He'd screwed up so badly, he knew that and he just want the chance to explain to Rachel what had actually happened with Quinn.

He walked down the corridor once more and eventually came to Rachel's locker. He saw a tiny sticky note attached to it and immediately recognised Rachel's handwriting. As soon as he saw Rachel's handwriting, it made him feel warm and fussy inside. Without hesitation he decided to read the note, maybe she'd say in it where she was and he'd be able to have a conversation with her in order to make amends again.

_Dear Finn, I'm truly sorry for me having to write this note and you having to read this. You should know that I even though I still believe in the time heals all wounds approach; I can't bring myself to talk to you at school anymore because it hurts like hell with all that's happened. Deep down, I know there is probably a logical explanation for all this but my confidence can only take so much. If you could do me one favour, if you can ever bring yourself to remember me at any point please look back on all the happy times we shared together. After all the bullying that I've experienced at McKinley, I've now decided this would be the best opportunity to start again. I've been looking through some options with my parents and I've been told that there is a school called "Crawford Country Day" which is an all girls school with an anti-bullying policy. It looks fantastic and hopefully it'll live up to the job. I'm just so sorry that we couldn't fix things between us. I will try and send you updates of our child... I don't want you missing out on that. But I'm sorry Finn from XXXRachelXXX_

Finn was not expecting this at all, as he continued to read, more and more of it made him feel like his heart was being plucked out.

By the time he finished the letter, Finn was now feeling utterly exhausted, both physically and emotionally and his hand was now throbbing from where he hit Jesse with it. The pain of his hand, he could deal with as he knew that he'd done it for Rachel. However, after reading the note... Finn realised that him and Rachel were more likely than ever to not be friends anymore and the thought of never seeing her again, truth be told that hurt a lot more than a throbbing hand ever could.

Rachel was now moving to another school and he wouldn't be able to raise their child with her like he wanted to. Finn truly wished that he hadn't read this note after all. He clutched the letter to his chest extremely tightly and did something that he hadn't done in quite a long time; he collapsed onto the floor into a fetal position crying his eyes out. Now what was he going to do. Finn had never felt this way before; he felt despair and all of his hope appeared to be vanishing in an instant. He could really do with a hug right about now more specifically a Rachel Berry hug.


	13. Team Finchel

Chapter 13 - Team Finchel

Finn walked down the halls of McKinley and tried to find his way to his locker. His hand was now covered in tape from where he had punched Jesse, the hand itself was no longer throbbing but his mom had made him wear it as a safety measure to ensure that he didn't hurt the same part of his hand again.

"Finn" a voice called out.

Finn turned around, hoping that he would see Rachel but he didn't.

"Hi Quinn" he said in a muffled tone, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I just want you to know that I didn't want to announce that in front of Glee Club, even if Jesse was the one who made me do it that doesn't excuse what I did... especially as I know how much Rachel means to you"... began Quinn.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" said Finn.

"Why doesn't it matter?" asked Quinn

"Because Rachel is leaving Quinn" exclaimed Finn.

"Finn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"... said Quinn.

"It's my fault... I mean I should've just explained to Rachel what actually happened. Instead she is going to Crawford Country Day school, I won't see her ever again and I can't raise our baby with her like I wanted to", said Finn as he began to break down in tears again.

"It isn't your fault" said Quinn as she put an arm around his shoulder.

"Well I've blown it" said Finn.

"No you haven't, when is she leaving?" asked Quinn.

"I'm not sure, she didn't even tell me on the letter she left for me" said Finn.

"Oh... I know this really isn't the best time to bring it up... but do you remember our conversation in the janitor's closest?" asked Quinn.

Finn nodded.

"Do you remember when I said that if Rachel was your soulmate then you'd find a way to sort your issues out?"

Finn nodded again. Then he spoke "but this is different, it isn't a problem that I can solve Quinn".

"That is a very defeatist attitude, I thought you were Finn Hudson... you know the guy who if he puts his mind to it can solve anything" said Quinn.

"I still am Finn Hudson but I'm nothing without Rachel Berry" said Finn "if you don't mind Quinn, I should actually be getting to class now".

Shortly after he left, Quinn heard a voice that she recognised. Sure enough, standing there in a yellow t-shirt with a gold star on it was Rachel Berry. Quinn now had an idea and waited for Rachel to go to her locker before running up to her.

"Rachel" she yelled.

"Oh it's you Quinn and what exactly do you want?" asked Rachel in an annoyed tone.

"I need to talk to you about something" said Quinn.

"What about?" asked Rachel.

"Finn" answered Quinn.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of his name. She paused for a brief second before saying "okay then, but you'll have to be fast".

* * *

After his lesson was over, Finn decided to go home for a little while. He needed a little peace and quiet away from the school... Quinn was right; he had to think of something to get Rachel back, what good was his moping about doing anyway apart from making him feel more depressed. Finn opened his front door with his keys and decided to go upstairs to his bedroom. He then sat on his bed in order to have a think.

"Think Hudson, it's now or never" he muttered to himself.

"But what can I possibly do to mend my relationship with Rachel" thought Finn.

Finn got up from his bed and began to pace up and down on his bedroom floor looking for ideas. Eventually he gave up and collapsed back onto his bed.

"No I won't give up, it's for Rachel" he told himself as he sat upright again.

Finn randomly started to look at his drawer and decided to pull his journal out. He sat for a few minutes staring at it. It was then that an idea came to him. Picking up a pen, he started to write extremely quickly. Finn was extremely relieved to have finally come up with another plan; he just hoped that it would work though as by now he had already established that he couldn't live without Rachel and this would prove how much she meant to him. Finn picked up his mobile and sent a few texts to Quinn to inform her of his plan.

**Quinn, I've come up with a plan but I need your help.**

_**Finn, I'm kinda busy...**_

**But I really need help!**

_**Well I can't... but try Santana; you'll probably have more luck there!**_

**Do you have her mobile number?**

_**Of course, her mobile number is ************_

**Thanks Quinn, you are a life saver.**

_**Don't bother thanking me now, save it for later.**_

**Why?**

_**You'll find out soon enough, just get back to whatever you were doing okay?**_

Finn didn't have a clue what Quinn was talking about, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Instead he texted the rest of his plan to Santana and went back to writing in his journal.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang to symbolise the end of class, Brittany and Santana walked out of the doors, chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly "Beyond the Sea" started blaring out of Santana's mobile. Straight away Santana reached into her bag and pulled her mobile out.

"Who was that San?" asked Brittany.

Santana looked over at the text message and smiled.

"It's Finn, he's come up with a plan... but he needs our help" said Santana.

"What with?" asked Brittany.

Santana showed her the screen with Finn's plan on it and they both smiled.

"It looks like Team Finchel is a go Britt" said Santana.

"Let's find the others... we might need all the help we can get" said Brittany.

But Brittany and Santana didn't have to look very far though because as they turned the corner they noticed the huge New Direction gang immediately. They happened to notice Puck first, judging by the look on Kurt's face he had just told him a very rude joke. Tina and Artie seemed to be engrossed in a conversation of their own and Matt was whispering something to Mercedes as well as clutching onto her hand tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt you everyone, but San needs to tell you something" said Brittany, then she indicated for Santana to continue talking.

"Thanks Britt, okay guys and girls Finn has found a way of trying to mend his issues with Rachel... but we've all got to help him" said Santana.

"What's the plan though Lopez?" asked Puck.

It was at this point Santana decided to show them the text message. After everyone had finished reading the text, there was an enormous chorus of aww (even from the boys) and they were all smiling out from ear to ear.

"So, I judge by the looks on your faces that you are in then?" asked Santana.

"I sure am" said Matt.

"Make that two" said Mercedes.

"And me, they'd make such a sweet couple" said Kurt.

"We're also in" said Tina and Artie in unison.

"Okay, that's everyone, I suppose we better go and find Will then" said Brittany.

"Good idea Britt" said Santana before linking out her pinky finger for Brittany. Then everyone in New Directions walked down the hallway and began to search for Will. After many trips of walking around the school they happened to find him in the choir room.

"We need to talk" said Santana.

Will stopped what he was doing and looked up at the New Direction members in front of him "I was just about to print off the set list for Sectionals but I suppose that I can leave it a few minutes at least, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well"...

* * *

Finn finished what he was doing in his bedroom and looked at the clock on his mantelpiece; it was now 12:00pm. He quickly placed his journal into his jacket (which he had left at home that day). He then ran down the stairs, locked his house door and ran all the way to McKinley (stopping every so often to check that he still had the journal still in his jacket).

He opened the doors of McKinley and just happened to bump into Santana and the others.

"So how did it go?" asked Finn in a slightly out of breath manner.

"Took some persuading but we did it" said Santana.

"Thanks for that everyone" said Finn.

"You're welcome, what are friends for right!" said Brittany.

They all went to the canteen to have their lunch. To Finn's surprise there was no sign of Quinn at all. He waited until he'd finished his lunch and then decided to talk.

"Where is Quinn?" asked Finn.

"No idea" said Santana.

"She's probably with St James or something" said Puck with a slightly bitter tone in his voice.

"Oh we'd all forgotten about that total spanner" said Kurt.

"I wonder where he is?" asked Artie.

"Exactly, he made such a song and dance over Sectionals and no-one knows where he is" said Tina.

"Exactly, he wouldn't miss Sectionals" said Brittany.

"Unfortunately not" muttered Finn under his breath.

Seeing the look on Finn's face, everyone decided to carry on eating their lunch in silence.

* * *

It was now 12:30pm and every one of the New Direction members were gathered in the choir room. Rachel was the only person who was already in the room. There was still no sign of Jesse and Quinn though. After 5 minutes of waiting for them both, Quinn came in the room and was practically in tears.

"What's wrong Quinn?" asked Puck, who put his arm around her to try and comfort her.

Before she got to answer, Jesse stepped into the room. He now sounded like he had a cold and looked like he had an extremely bad fever.

"I've got mono" said Jesse.

"That's the least you deserve if you've been cheating on me!" said Quinn.

"I didn't cheat on you" said Jesse.

"You did" said Quinn.

"How do you know, I did?" asked Jesse.

"I saw you kiss her and now you both conveniently have mono" said Quinn.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Jesse.

"That black haired girl who had that blue dress on" spat Quinn.

"Oh that's Giselle, she's just a friend" said Jesse.

"No she isn't, stop lying to me... you don't play tonsil tennis with someone who is just a friend" said Quinn.

"Qu" began Jesse.

"Just shut it Jesse, we're over!" said Quinn.

"Fine by me" said Jesse as he continued to sulk like a five year old.

There was then a rather awkward silence as Will tried his best to move on from what had just happened.

"Right" began Will, and then he coughed a little to clear his throat before he continued to speak.

"Has everyone got everything they need for Sectionals?"?

"Yes" they all answered.

"In which case, let's get onto the Sectionals bus" said Will.

* * *

They all walked out of the school towards the yellow single bus that they'd be getting to Sectionals on. Tina wheeled Artie onto the bus and sat down next to him. Matt and Mercedes sat next to each other. Puck had decided to sit next to Quinn after the Jesse debacle. Kurt was sitting by himself. Will had forced Jesse to sit next to him after all the trouble that he had caused. Santana and Brittany sat next to each other and and Finn sat next to Rachel.

As he sat down, Rachel smiled a rather weak smile at him but at least she seemed reasonably happier then the last time he saw her. They were also on speaking terms and Finn had no idea why, but he wasn't complaining.

"So, are you still moving to Crawford Country Day school?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, it's for the best" said Rachel as she looked out of the window.

They continued talking for a while, with some awkward pauses in the conversation every so often. Finn ended up fiddling with his jacket to check the journal was still in there.

"Finn, what's that?" asked Rachel as she pointed to what looked like a journal in his jacket.

"Oh this" said Finn. As he looked at the journal Finn hesitated a little before deciding that this wasn't the best time to tell her, "I'll tell you later Rach" said Finn.

To his surprise Rachel didn't try and force it out of him. Finn was slightly grateful that Rachel hadn't keep asking about the journal because this wasn't the right time to explain it to her and Rachel deserved perfect timing for his special announcement. As they arrived at Western Ohio High School, all of them stepped off the coach and walked into the school about to take part in their first Sectionals competition.


	14. Sectionals

Chapter 14 - Sectionals

After stepping through the doors of Western Ohio High School, the New Directions had to sign in and give their set list over.

"New Directions", the woman called.

After the woman called their Glee Club, the New Direction members each walked over to the desk in order to sign their name. As soon as the last person signed their name, Will handed the set-list over.

The woman then guided them to the auditorium and then went back to her desk to sign up the rest of the show choir competitors. Next, Will guided them to the cubicles so that New Directions could get changed into their show choir attire. He then told them that after they were finished they were to meet him in the auditorium. After taking at least 10 minutes for all the New Direction members to get changed, everyone walked to the auditorium.

All the girls were now dressed in black dresses which happened to have a red stripe across them and all of the boys were wearing a red tie with a black shirt. They all looked very professional for a choir group who hadn't been competing together very long.

As soon as Rachel walked into the auditorium in her Sectionals outfit, Finn took one look at her and his breath caught. He started staring at her, not quite knowing what to say to her because he was that awestruck. Suddenly he just decided to go for it and at least try and form a sentence; he wasn't even worried about how it would sound when it came out of his mouth.

"Rach... you look"... he began.

But Finn was then interrupted by the competition announcer. He couldn't help but feel that he had the worst luck in the world when it came to timing.

"Welcome to Western Ohio High School, it's about time for our Sectionals competition" said the man.

He let out a big pause and Finn tried to complete his sentence for Rachel. However he didn't get very far as the announcer had decided to talk again. Finn then decided that he would tell her later even though he was extremely desperate to tell Rachel now.

"Let's welcome our competitors... Jane Addams Academy"

The audience burst into applause.

"New Directions"

More applause broke out.

"And lastly Haverbrook School for the Deaf"

There was more applause and each show choir group took a bow on stage.

"You now know the order of the competitors; now give a big hand for our judges, Rod Remington, Candace Dystra and Donna Landries".

There was a lot more applause.

"Now we have been introduced to our judges and show choir competitors, let's start the competition".

New Directions then walked backstage as they were going to be performing second. Finn was rather grateful for this as he now had a perfect time window to express his feelings to Rachel.

"Are you alright Rach?" asked Finn as he sat down next to her.

"Bit nervous" said Rachel as she bit her lip, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"You've got no reason to be nervous Rach" said Finn.

"Why not?" asked Rachel

"You're the most talented singer I know" said Finn.

"Oh... well thanks Finn, you are as well" said Rachel.

"Rach, I've been thinking"... began Finn.

"What about?" asked Rachel.

"About us" said Finn.

"Oh" said Rachel.

Finn continued, "see the thing is Rach, we've known each other for a very long time, we're best friends but then some stuff happened and it's made me think"... he then paused to wait for another response from Rachel.

"Where are you going with this Finn?" asked Rachel.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... I..." he choked out.

"Yes?" asked Rachel.

"I love you" exclaimed Finn.

"You love me?" asked Rachel.

"Yes and I've been waiting to tell you for so long Rach. I've loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you" said Finn.

He expected a reaction from Rachel but he wasn't getting one. The silence was absolutely killing him. Suddenly the silence broke, it was the announcer. Now it was the turn of New Directions to perform in Sectionals, Finn and Rachel were now performing the lead duet. Before walking out, Finn decided to leave his journal on the table. Rachel was still in total silence and hadn't said a single word to him since his big announcement and by now Finn was big enough to know that she didn't love him back. Finn decided to put all his sadness aside and focussed putting it on his singing ability instead.

_Finn: Baby when I met you there was peace unknown, I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb, I was soft inside there was something going on._

While he sung, Finn looked directly at Rachel. There was a reason why he wanted to sing this with her and he wasn't letting it go to waste.

_Finn and Rachel: You do something to me that I can't explain, hold me closer and I feel no pain. Every beat of my heart, we got something going on._

Finn smiled at her as he sung the line_:_

_Finn: Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication. All this love we feel needs no conversation._

_Rachel: We ride it together, ah-ah, making love with each other, ah-ah._

During the making love with each other lyric, Rachel happened to notice Finn winking at her and tried to restrain her smile, but it didn't work. Finn looked over at her and even though she was only smiling for a bit, he noticed... maybe she felt the same way after all.

_Finn and Rachel: Islands in the stream, that is what we are, no one in-between, how can we be wrong, sail away with me to another world and we rely on each other, ah-ah from one lover to another, ah-ah._

_Rachel: I can't live without you if the love was gone, everything is nothing if you got no one and you did walk in tonight, slowly losing sight of the real thing._

_Finn: But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt._

_Finn and Rachel: Too deep in love and we got no way out. And the message is clear; this could be the year for the real thing._

_Finn: No more will you cry, baby I will hurt you never._

_Rachel: We start and end as one, in love forever._

_Finn and Rachel: We can ride it out together, ah-ah. Making love with each other ah-ah. Islands in the stream, that is what we are, no one in-between, how can we be wrong, sail away with me to another world and we rely on each other, ah-ah from one lover to another, ah-ah._

_Rachel: Sail away with me, oh come sail away with me._

_Finn and Rachel: Islands in the stream, that is what we are, no one in-between, how can we be wrong, sail away with me to another world and we rely on each other, ah-ah from one lover to another, ah-ah._

When they finished the crowd erupted into huge cheers and whistles. New Directions then performed "Don't Stop Believing" and lastly they all performed "Somebody to Love" together.

When they went backstage, Rachel still wasn't talking to Finn despite the way she acted during their duet. Finn took this opportunity to give her the journal that he had took a lot of time to write.

"Rach, this journal contains my honest thoughts of you which I can't quite put into words and maybe you can't yet believe that I'm in love with you. But if you read this then hopefully you'll know and understand how much I love you" said Finn.

Rachel turned to a page in his journal, which read:

"_**The love of my life (Rachel Berry) by Finn Hudson":**_

From our first meeting I found she was extremely nice, enthusiastic and determined. I also found her beautiful (and I still do to this day).

Her hugs, no matter how long they last I always feel at ease in her arms. It feels like I belong there, like she is my home. Whenever the hug ends, I want to be in her arms again.

Her laugh is contagious and always lights up the room.

Her lips taste awesome and even when she pecks me on the cheek, I feel loved by her which is the best feeling ever.

When our hands are entwined, I feel a really strong connection to her.

I'm glad she's having my baby as I've never loved anyone as much as I love her.

I care about her deeply, more than words can ever express.

I took a slushie for her, which stung like a thousand flea bites and was colder than the coldest ice cream but I knew it'd be worth it just to save Rach from the pain and humiliation of being slushied. I would do anything for Rach no matter what situation she happens to be in.

After being slushied, she was the only one who asked if I was okay and even dragged me into the bathroom despite my protests so I could be cleaned up. In the bathroom, we couldn't stop staring at each other. It was like we were being pulled towards each other by an invisible magnet or some sort of tether. Then we kissed and the world felt like it had melted away for a moment. It was one of the best moments of my life.

She is a sweet, kind and caring person.

The day we had our first confrontation about Quinn, I know you were mad at me. But you should know that whatever lesson I was supposed to be concentrating on that day I couldn't because I was too worried about you. I then made it my mission to make it up to you.

The real reason for me joining Glee Club: In case you didn't know I wanted to support you but that wasn't the only reason. I wanted to repair our relationship because I wanted that more than anything in the whole wide world, not just because I wanted to carry on being your best friend but because I hoped we could be so much more than that.

When you were performing your audition for Glee Club Rach, I was watching you. I didn't give myself away though because I wasn't sure we were on speaking terms and I didn't want to anger you even further. When I saw your performance you should know that I was extremely proud of you. You're such a great singer Rach (always have been) and you had such strong emotion when you sang, I don't know how you did that. You should also know that I didn't clap when you finished performing, not because I didn't want to, but I was simply awestruck from the performance and I couldn't stop staring at you.

The day you went for your scan, I realised there was no point in Spanish class if you're not there Rach. I had enough of hearing rude remarks about you in our Spanish class so I tried sticking up for you by yelling at our idiotic class and when they failed to listen to me I stormed out of the classroom because you don't deserve that kind-of treatment, from anybody... you're better then that Rach, especially as you should know by now that you are better than anyone I've ever met!

So then I drove all the way to the hospital. When I reached an unhelpful receptionist, I jogged down every single hallway hoping to hear your voice. It was too important for me to miss that appointment even if we weren't on speaking terms because I wanted to support you and the unborn baby (remember all that stuff I said about the sonogram, I meant it Rach).

I felt my heart leap with excitement when you said that we'd take care of our baby together and we'd be keeping it. If I wanted to have a family with anyone Rach, it'd be you.

Holding your hand is awesome.

I like singing with you, no other duet partner can even compare to you Rach.

I like the way your hand feels on my lap.

I meant it when I said I didn't want us to fight ever again.

I wish my duet partner was you in our duets competition, it would've meant a lot more to me.

The thought of losing you hurts more than a throbbing hand ever could.

**I love you Rachel Barbara Berry. I always have and always will.**

As soon as Rachel finished the journal, she placed it down on the empty table.

"Finn, this is the most beautiful dedication that anyone has ever done for me" began Rachel.

"You're worth that and so much more" said Finn.

Rachel then burst into tears, "I'm so sorry Finn".

Finn prepared himself for the worst... "But you don't feel the same way?" he asked.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, you need to stop assuming the worst... of course I love you" said Rachel.

Finn began to say something to Rachel, but then he ended up doing a double take when he heard the words "I love you"... he then turned to her, smiled at her and said "you really mean it?" he asked, his eyes were now brimming with happy tears.

"This is how much I mean it", answered Rachel.

And with that, she leaned over towards him and their lips connected with one another. The entire world melted away from a moment and Finn and Rachel couldn't be happier. There were lots of hoots and hollers from the New Direction gang.

"Way to ruin the perfect moment guys" said Finn.

"What matters is that we're finally together" said Rachel.

"I suppose you are right" said Finn as he nuzzled her nose.

Jesse showed a face of disgust towards them but everyone else was smiling. Eventually their cheers were interrupted as the announcer called for all show choir competitors to come to the stage again.

"In 3rd place we have"... the man began.

There was a loud drum roll as the anticipation grew in the competitors.

"Haverbrook Choir for the Deaf"

"In 2nd place we have"... the man began.

Rachel clutched onto Finn's hand tightly, she was slightly worried about the result of the competition.

"Have you noticed how adorable you look, especially when you're nervous" whispered Finn.

"Well you're not so bad yourself Hudson and no you haven't... but I'm sure you can tell me every time we're alone together, if you get my drift" whispered Rachel.

Finn had to stop himself from making embarrassing noises when she said that.

"Jane Addams Academy".

"So the Western Ohio High Sectionals winners... are the... New Directions" he yelled. The crowd then broke into applause again, Brittany and Santana hugged one another, Mercedes and Matt held hands, Kurt, Artie and Tina all high fived one another, Jesse didn't really celebrate that much, Puck gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. During this moment, Finn had decided to lift Rachel, he lifted her with ease despite her being pregnant and at that moment in time they were showered with red and black confetti.

As they made their way out of Western Ohio High School towards the school bus, Finn and Rachel held each other's hand and sat down next to each other.

"Rach, I'm truly sorry for all the stuff I've put you through" said Finn.

"I forgive you and I'm also sorry Finn, I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions... besides now I know what actually happened we can put it behind us" said Rachel.

"So who told you what happened?" asked Finn.

"Quinn" said Rachel.

"When was this?" asked Finn.

"Today" answered Rachel "apparently you had a conversation with her in which you described a soul mate and said you were thinking of me when you said it. She also explained the whole Jesse business and that she actually liked us as a couple".

Finn took this moment to give a thumbs up to Quinn and mouthed thank you to her. Quinn mouthed don't mention it back and Puck continued to flirt with her.

Then Finn turned back around to face Rachel and told her "I also had a little bit of help myself actually".

"With what?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I was writing my journal... trying to make it look nice, when I had another plan... I texted Quinn but she said she was busy and told me to text Santana with my plan. Then I texted Santana with my plan... expressing my desire to sing a duet with you in the Sectionals competition" said Finn.

"Then we all told Will, which took an awful lot of persuading as well, but once we explained the situation, he eventually let you have the duet" said Santana who had overheard their conversation.

"Besides you two belong together" added Brittany.

"Oh my god, I never knew that... but thank you everyone" said Rachel.

"We were glad to help" said Tina.

"Praise" said Artie.

"Indeed we were" said Puck.

"Anything to help a friend" said Quinn.

"Everyone deserves happiness" said Matt as he grinned at Mercedes.

"Especially you two... after all you've been through together" said Mercedes.

Kurt then started singing _"It must be love, love, love"._

"Oi Hummel, knock it off will you, we know that your favourite couple are now together but can you stop with the sing-along... I hate Madness and I'm trying to snuggle with my girlfriend here" said Puck.

As he turned back to face Quinn, he began to cuddle with her and everyone laughed. Then they all turned back towards their own conversations.

"Rach, I need to ask you... are you still leaving?" asked Finn.

"Actually... I don't think I will... I mean now that I've got you... the perfect father of my child... why would I want to leave?" answered Rachel.

"So you're stuck with me?" asked Finn jokingly.

"Yes I am, but didn't you know that being stuck with you is the best feeling ever" said Rachel.

"Well that's good because I can't live without you" whispered Finn.

After he said this, they leaned over towards each other to kiss again and after their lips met everyone on the school bus cheered.


	15. The Baby's Arrival

**So here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for. I personally felt that Rachel's birth would be a perfect way to finish this story up and I really hope that you've enjoyed this story as I've enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Baby's Arrival

Since their Sectionals competition, Finn and Rachel's relationship had strengthened and now everything was back to normal between them. Finn had also decided to stay over at Rachel's house during the last remaining months of her pregnancy so that he could get her anything if she needed it. His mother Carole was also on speed dial in case they needed her.

The first night that he stayed over at the Berry's household, Finn slept on the floor in his lime green sleeping bag. However, one night after a few weeks of staying at their house, he happened to hear Rachel wailing in her sleep. He noticed that she appeared to be having a nightmare and Finn immediately rushed to her side to try and calm her down.

"Finn, where are you?" she called out.

"Rach, I'm right here" said Finn in a soothing tone as he took her by the hand and rubbed her back.

"I don't want to lose you, Finn" said Rachel.

"You're not going to, I'm never leaving you again" said Finn.

After noticing how much Rachel had been sweating, Finn decided to go and get a flannel to soak her head with. A while after he came back, Rachel had now snapped out of her nightmare mode.

"What just happened to me Finn?" asked Rachel.

"You had a nightmare" answered Finn.

"It was horrible Finn, something happened to our baby and you'd left me" began Rachel.

Finn then grabbed her into an extremely tight hug and whispered "that'll never happen, you are the love of my life Rach and I also happen to love our baby with my entire heart as well… our baby is going to be fine Rach and we're going to be a family, nothing will tear us apart, okay?"

"Thank you Finn, you always know what to say to cheer me up and I love you so much" said Rachel.

The two then kissed again.

"Now we should get some sleep" said Finn as he began to walk towards his sleeping bag again.

"Finn?" asked Rachel.

Finn turned around to face her.

"Yes Rach" he exclaimed.

"I still don't feel 100% safe after the nightmare that I just had and seeing as I always feel safe when I'm nearer you, I was wondering if you'd maybe"… began Rachel.

"If I'd sleep in the same bed as you so that you can sleep better" added Finn

Rachel nodded.

"Of course I will Rach", he then wandered over to her bed and clutched onto her tightly.

"Goodnight Finny bear" said Rachel.

"Night Rach" said Finn.

* * *

After that, they ended up falling asleep together. When they awoke, the sun was shining through the curtains and their hands were intertwined with one another.

"Morning beautiful" said Finn.

"Hey handsome" said Rachel.

Finn clutched onto her tightly again.

"I could stay like this all day" said Finn

"Me too" said Rachel.

They then looked over at the clock which read 8:00am.

"Only problem is we've gotta go to school" said Finn.

"Oh no, I didn't realise that was the time" said Rachel.

As both of them began to get dressed, Rachel stood up and immediately sat back on the bed.

"Are you okay Rach?" asked Finn.

"I think my water just broke" said Rachel.

Finn looked down at her bed and saw a watery substance where she was sitting.

As soon as he saw this Finn quickly sprung into action, he assisted Rachel with getting into her remaining clothes on and called Hiram and Leroy from downstairs. He then this opportunity to ring the hospital who he couldn't get through to as the line was too busy. He then rung his mother instead and within minutes, Carole arrived at the Berry household with her nursing tools.

Carole hooked in the breathing apparatus and all the other necessary nursing tools and then sat down on a chair in front of Rachel.

"Now Rachel, I want you to push when I say so okay" said Carole.

Rachel nodded to show that she had understood, but by now was screeching in complete pain. Finn then rushed over so Rachel could squeeze his hand if she needed to.

"Push" said Carole.

Rachel pushed as hard as she could manage.

"Push" said Carole.

"I can't do this" said Rachel.

"Yes you can sweetie" said Carole.

"I believe in you Rachel Barbara Berry" said Finn.

Rachel pushed for a second time and by now she was feeling exhausted but no matter how much she felt like giving up, she had to keep going for the sake of her unborn baby.

"Okay, Rachel… I want you to push harder now" said Carole.

Rachel grabbed onto Finn's hand and squeezed it tightly. She also started to yell a few expletives along the way but this was perfectly understandable due to the circumstance she was in.

"Push" said Carole.

"C'mon Rach, you're doing ever so well" said Finn.

She pushed again.

"You're doing so wonderfully Rachel, I can see its head" said Carole.

There were three final pushes and the baby was now born.

"Congratulations, you two, it's a boy!" said Carole.

She then took the baby away in order to take the umbilical cord out and clean off the blood. She then handed the newborn to Finn and Rachel and gave them some time to spend with the new baby.

Rachel looked over at the baby and her eyes were now glistening with happy tears. Finn stroked the baby's face gently and to his surprise the baby took this opportunity to grab his finger. Now it was Finn's turn to well up.

"Rach, he's so beautiful" said Finn.

"Indeed he is" said Rachel.

"What do you want to call him?" asked Finn.

"I'm not sure" said Rachel.

"How about Matthew?" asked Finn.

"Matthew?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah it means "gift of god"… don't you like it?" asked Finn.

"I was just trying to picture the name… but yes I like it, Matthew Hudson-Berry, has a really nice ring to it" said Rachel.

"Why Hudson-Berry?" asked Finn.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, I thought it would've been obvious to you!" exclaimed Rachel.

Finn shrugged so she explained it.

"I love you so much that I want the world to know that he's our son and I want our names to be joined together because it is clear to me now that none of us can live without the other" said Rachel.

"Rach, have I told you how clever you are" said Finn as he grinned his famous smile.

"No but I'm sure I'll always have you here to remind me" said Rachel.

They then leaned over to kiss one another and after a lengthy discussion manage to pick a middle name to go with it. After Finn and Rachel had had a few minutes alone with the baby Carole, Hiram and Leroy came back into the room.

"Aww" said Leroy.

"He's so cute" said Hiram.

"He reminds me so much of Finn already" said Carole.

"What did you decide to call him?" asked Hiram.

"We decided to call it Matthew Patrick Hudson-Berry" said Finn.

"Hello, Matthew Hudson-Berry, we are your grandparents" said Hiram and Leroy in unison.

After a few minutes of them bonding with one another, Carole noticed how tired Rachel was getting and told everyone to leave the room so that she could get some sleep. She went towards the door and ushered Finn out, but Finn told her to hold on just one more minute. Carole decided to wait outside to give them privacy again.

"Okay Rach, have a good sleep now… I'll be here when you wake up" said Finn. He then leaned over to kiss her one last time and looked over at their beautiful sleeping baby before leaving her room. Being careful not to slam the door on the way out, he decided to take a picture of her sleeping on his mobile so he would remember how beautiful she looked after giving birth to their child.

As he made his way downstairs, Finn couldn't help but notice that this new-found parenthood didn't scare him in the slightest. He had been deeply in love with Rachel for 10 years and he wasn't going to stop loving her now, not ever. Now that Finn had been blessed with a beautiful baby boy and was also together with Rachel the love of his life, he couldn't believe his luck. If someone had told him all those years ago that he was going to get his girl as well as having a baby with her then he wouldn't have believed them. He would have to inform New Directions at some point but that could wait for just a little while as Rachel really needed her nap.

Finn didn't know what the future held for them but he could definitely see signs of settling down and marriage further down the line. After all, Rach was definitely right when she said Hudson-Berry had a nice ring to it.

The End


End file.
